


The firefighter and the dancer

by meanie_nim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Childhood Memories, Dancer Jeon Wonwoo, Dorks, Dramedy, Firefighter Kim Mingyu, Friendship/Love, Gender Roles, M/M, Sad and Happy, Slow Build, Swearing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanie_nim/pseuds/meanie_nim
Summary: "What do you want to become when you grow up?"A story about wishes coming true- and more.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 85
Kudos: 195





	1. Prologue

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

_„What do you want to become when you grow up?“ Six-year-old Wonwoo was hearing that question a lot lately- from his parents, aunts and uncles, his primary teacher. It seemed to be a very important subject, so he decided to ask his best friend that question, too._

_Mingyu looked up from their LEGO castle they had built during one of their regular playdates, wiping his nose on his sleeve. „A fireman!“ he replied with a smile, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling at his friend._

_"A fireman?" Wonwoo scrunched his nose and cocked his head to one side, thinking. „Isn't that dangerous? I am not allowed to play with fire.“_

_Mingyu scratched his head, looking a bit confused for a second before a small smile lifted one corner of his mouth. „It won't be dangerous after I grow up! I will be a hero, saving other people and I can drive with the big fire truck and climb the ladder."_

_Wonwoo glanced down at their castle, grabbing one of the figures, making it dance in the palm of his hand._

_„What do you want to become, Nonu?“ Mingyu asked, nudging his best friend's arm to get his attention._

_Wonwoo looked up at him, then back at his figure, dressed in a knight's equipment. „A dancer,“ he replied softly, hesitantly watching his friend, waiting for his reaction._

_„That is so cool! I will come and watch you dance!“ Mingyu replied with a beaming smile before standing up, pulling Wonwoo to his feet. „You will do pirouettes and jumps and I will cheer for you.“ He clasped his friend's small hands, twirling him around._

_They both started laughing when Mingyu stumbled against the edge of the couch, almost losing his balance._

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, what can I say? I actually didn't want to start a new story right away, but this idea just popped up in my head out of nowhere, so I just had to do this. 🙈
> 
> First chapter will be hopefully out by Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less an introductory chapter- please, bear with me. 😘
> 
> **I don't know if it needs a warning, but this chap contains mention of dementia**

It was 8:00 AM on a Monday and Mingyu had arrived at the fire station a few minutes ago, now checking his protective gear, making sure that his equipment would be ready for order. Eight months had already passed since he had completed the fire academy, finally becoming a professional fireworker at the young age of 23- fulfilling his childhood wish. It hadn't been easy, required a lot of hard work and dedication. At least the physical ability test hadn't been hard to pass for Mingyu. He was strong and fast, his body was fit- the written exam all the more difficult for him, though.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Cheol entered the station, sitting down beside him. "I am fucking tired, man. I had a long weekend if you understand what I mean," he added with a wink, causing Mingyu to chuckle in return. Cheol was the only colleague his age, though being two years older than him. He was a bit of a flirt, but Mingyu liked him. They got along really well and he could always have a good laugh with him and the other did still know when to turn the switch on- being professional.

"So I guess you met someone new, huh? I've been working on Saturday, so I had a pretty short weekend."

"Well, I met this gorgeous girl. Long legs, nice hair- I think it could be serious this time." (Sounds very serious.) Cheol grabbed his pants and boots, looking up at Mingyu. "So, what did you do yesterday?" He snipped his fingers. "Wait, let me guess. You were hanging out with your best friend. What was his name again? Wonhu?"

"Wonwoo."

"Right, right. Wonwoo. So, what did you guys do?"

Mingyu stood up, stretching his arms out with a yawn. "We did nothing. I was at home, sleeping," he replied, heading towards the door. "I go check the truck now. See you later, buddy."

It was their daily routine to get everything ready before the first emergency calls would come in. Mingyu loved his job- not only because he could protect and save other people, but also because he enjoyed doing something that was allowing him to make a positive impact and at the same time working with a dedicated team. He liked all of his colleagues, would trust any of them with his life.

Mingyu walked inside the garage, climbing into one of their fire trucks, checking the radio and the monitor. He yawned again, still tired, though he had done absolutely nothing the day before, only using his feet to walk from bed to sofa to bed. Cheol had been right. Normally he would hang out with his best friend, but Wonwoo had visited his grandmother over the weekend, celebrating her 80th birthday. Mingyu had been invited as well, but he couldn't change his shift, so he was not able to join him.

Mingyu could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the screen. It was Wonwoo. He hated answering during work, but it was still early- and it was his best friend. "Hi. You okay?"

"Gyu, hey. Sorry for calling, I know you are at work," Wonwoo said before sneezing. "I just wanted to ask if you could come by to my place later?"

"Yes, sure. Is something wrong?"

Wonwoo sneezed again. "No- well, yes. My laptop isn't working. Nana asked me to send her the pictures I've taken at the birthday party, but that stupid thing doesn't want to cooperate."

Mingyu smiled. He didn't know a lot of people who were as technically untalented as his best friend. "I will be at your place-" Wonwoo sneezed "-around 7. Hey, are you sick by any chance?"

"What? No. Did you forget about nana's cat?"

Mingyu sighed. Of course. "Did you pet her?" he asked, though already knowing the answer. Wonwoo loved cats, he was the most catlike person, Mingyu had ever met. But the problem and the big irony was: his best friend was allergic to them. Slightly allergic, but he shouldn't get too close to them anyway.

Wonwoo sneezed again.

"You did pet her, right? Yah! You know that you shouldn't do that!" Mingyu scolded him, rubbing his forehead out of frustration.

"But she's so fluffy and- you should have seen her. She was meowing at me with her big blue eyes, purring at my legs. She was really happy to see me," Wonwoo whined.

"Happy my ass. You are unbelievable," Mingyu mumbled, spotting Cheol walking towards him. "Listen, we talk later, okay? I need to hang up. Take some pills."

"Okay. Bye, Gyu. Please be careful."

Mingyu shoved his phone back into his pocket, getting out of the truck. "Everything is checked," he informed his colleague, closing the door.

"Good. I am here to get you. The meeting is starting soon."

A car had caught fire in a business parking lot downtown, creating thick plums of smoke by the time Mingyu's unit arrived.

An older man was hurrying towards them as soon as they were getting out of the truck. "I called you. It is not my car, but I was the first one who noticed it. Thank God there is no one inside. What-"

"Sir, we need you to get away from the parking lot right now. It is dangerous," Yoon, their company officer and leader, ordered while Mingyu rushed to Cheol, helping him to hold the holse. They needed to act fast to prevent an explosion.

Though they were wearing their protective equipment, it could always end badly in situations like that. They never knew what the fire was going to do, so they always needed to be prepared for everything. Fortunately, the flames hadn't spread to any of the other cars.

Just as Mingyu was about to tell Cheol that they would get this under control in a bit, the car exploded without any warning. He could feel the ground shake as the small explosion caused a fair amount of glass and metal to fly in multiple directions. Mingyu faced away from the car as some of the shrapnel hit his integrated protective eye shields. "Cheol, are you alright?" he yelled, hoping the other could hear him in that mess.

They were still holding onto the holse as his colleague nodded. "I am good."

Mingyu breathed a sigh of relief. Two other colleagues joined them and it took them thirty more minutes before the fire was extinguished.

"Good job, guys!" Yoon said as they started to tidy up. "Is someone hurt? Kim? Choi? The car exploded inches from your faces. Are you alright?"

Mingyu pulled off his helmet and mask with a cough, running a hand through his hair, which was hanging wet with sweat around his face. "I think I am good."

"Let me see," his leader stepped closer, cupping his chin. "You have a scratch on your forehead, it is bleeding. Let it get checked at the station, alright?"

Yoon was in his mid-forties, a dependent and caring company officer and one of the reasons, why Mingyu had chosen his unit. "Yes Sir," he replied, though he hadn't even noticed the cut. He pulled off his gloves while glancing at Cheol. "Good job!"

His colleague winked at him. "You too, buddy."

It was already after 9 when Mingyu arrived in front of Wonwoo's apartment. Luckily his best friend was living nearby, only ten minutes walk from his place.

"Hey, there you are. I thought you wouldn't come anymore," Wonwoo greeted him, opening the door with a wide smile, but as soon as his eyes fell on Mingyu's forehead, he frowned.

"Yeah, we had an emergency coming in pretty late- but I promised you to stop by, so here I am," Mingyu said, tousling his friend's hair gently before entering his studio. "I am really tired. I need to rest a bit before taking a look at your laptop."

"Sure, no rush." Wonwoo closed the door, following him into the living room, his eyes still fixed on his forehead.

Mingyu sat down on the sofa, looking up at his friend, who was wearing a white top that's too big for him, giving him sweater paws. His hair was messy like he had just rolled out of bed, his expression worried. "What's with that face?"

Wonwoo sat down beside him before reaching up, gently cupping his face with both hands, fucking cold hands, taking a better look at his scar. "I hate your job."

Mingyu was aware of that. They had fought often enough in the past, his friend never liking the idea of him, becoming a firefighter for real. He was worrying a lot- so did his mom. "It's nothing."

Wonwoo leaned back, pursing his lips, obviously resisting the urge to say anything further.

He had been Mingyu's best friend since forever and he knew him better than anyone else. He could read him like a book. "Say it."

"It doesn't look like nothing. What happened?"

Mingyu nudged his pouting lips. "Are you sure you want to know about the details?"

Wonwoo pushed his hand away. "I thought you have to wear a helmet?"

"I did. Maybe something malfunctioned because of the explo-" Mingyu trailed off, his best friend should be the last person to hear stories about the dangerous emergencies, he had to deal with.

"I hate your job."

"I know." Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo's hand, touching each finger. "Why are you so cold though? Are you sure you are not getting sick?"

His friend shook his head. "I am always cold, Gyu. You should know that by now," he replied, pulling his hand away before standing up. "Do you want a beer?"

"Mh, yes I'd love to! You know exactly what I need," Mingyu replied, leaning back, closing his eyes for a second. The day had been exhausting.

Wonwoo came back with two bottles, sitting down beside Mingyu, handing him one. "Here you go."

"Thank you. So, how was the big birthday party?"

Wonwoo took a sip of his beer before putting it down on the glass table in front of them. "Well, it had been nice after I explained to nana who I am."

Mingyu snapped his head at his friend. "What do you mean? Didn't you see her only half a year ago?"

"I did. But apparently, right after my last visit, she got dementia and my mom just forgot to tell me about it- because it seems not to be important to mention that your grandma probably won't remember you anymore," Wonwoo mumbled sarcastically, looking down at his hands, clutched tightly together.

Fuck. Mingyu put his beer away, skidding closer to his friend. "I am so sorry."

Wonwoo glanced at him, his eyes tearing up. He cleared his throat, probably trying not to cry. "It's okay. Nana seemed happy- almost happier than she had been before. She forgot some bullshit that had happened in the past few years," he murmured with a smile, but Mingyu could see a touch of anxiety behind it.

It broke his heart to see his friend like that. Mingyu knew how much Wonwoo loved his grandmother- being close to her while growing up. He reached for Wonwoo's hand, but the other pulled away.

"Please don't touch me right now. I will only start crying again and I don't want to."

Again? Mingyu felt bad. He hadn't been there when his best friend had needed him. "I am so sorry. I would like to hug you right now, but I respect your-"

Despite his words, Wonwoo turned to him and wrapped his arms around Mingyu, pressing his slim body firmly against his.

Mingyu reached an arm around Wonwoo and pulled him closer, rubbing his back with his other hand until he could feel the tension draining out of his friend's body. "You should have told me earlier. Why did you keep it to yourself?"

Wonwoo nuzzled his face against Mingyu's neck, pressing closer to him. "You had a hard week at work and I didn't want to bother you on your free day."

Mingyu cursed under his breath. "Stupid. You should tell me everything right away. You know I am here for you!"

"I know," his friend mumbled, before pulling away, a smile was suddenly spreading on his lips. "But the funny thing is, that nana always recognizes her cat. It is like that animal is defying dementia."

Mingyu chuckled, reaching out to wipe a stray tear from Wonwoo's cheek. "And still, you shouldn't have touched that cat."

"I took some pills for the allergy, I am good now," his best friend replied before smirking, scrunching up his eyes and nose. "She is really cute though! It was totally worth it."

Mingyu scoffed but smiled at him. "Why are you like this?" He yawned, glancing at the cat clock on the wall, making a mental note to steal that horrible thing and throw it away some time. "Where is your laptop? I should take a look at it while I can still keep my eyes open."

Wonwoo stood up, heading out of the room. "Be right back."

Mingyu grabbed his beer, taking a big sip. His eyes turned on the picture, hanging beside the clock- Wonwoo and him, both 10 years old, posing for Halloween. He was dressed as a fireman, his friend was wearing ballet shoes and a tutu. Mingyu smiled. He loved that picture- he should steal that one as well and keep it for himself.

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

It was Halloween. Mingyu loved that day and like every other year, he was dressed up as a fireman, because he would definitely be one as an adult- he was sure of that.

It was the first time that Wonwoo and he were allowed to go trick- or treating on their own, without bringing their parents along. And Mingyu was excited about that. He walked over to the Jeon's, ringing the doorbell, hoping that his friend was ready.

Wonwoo's mother opened, there was something sad in her expression. "Oh, hi dear. Look at you. What a fine fireman- like every year," she said, putting on a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Jeon." Mingyu tried to look around her. "Is Wonwoo ready?"

She stepped to the side to make way. "He is in his room. Maybe you should get him yourself."

"Okay." Mingyu rushed upstairs, happily whistling. He pulled off his helmet as he could hear sobs coming from inside of Wonwoo's room. He entered without knocking, his smile dropping instantly from his face.

Wonwoo was sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing a cowboy outfit, crying into a pillow.

Mingyu closed the door behind himself, walked towards his friend and sat down beside him, putting his helmet to his left. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as the other sobbed again, tears still running down his cheeks, causing Mingyu's heart to feel heavy with sadness- even without knowing what had happened. His eyes fell on the bin and he gaped. Wonwoo's costume- the blue tutu and the black ballet shoes, which the latter loved very much, had been shoved into it.

"My dad came back from work earlier and when he saw me with my costume, he-" a sob made its way to the surface "-he started yelling at me, saying that I was a boy and boys shouldn't wear things like these."

Mingyu rested his hand on Wonwoo's thigh, feeling bad for him. He hated to see him cry. No one was allowed to hurt his best friend. "But you love dancing. And you will be a great dancer one day- it doesn't matter if your dad likes the idea or not."

Wonwoo glanced at him with teary eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "I won't."

Mingyu turned his eyes back on the bin, getting an idea. "You will!" he replied before standing up, fishing Wonwoo's costume and his ballet shoes out of the trash.

"What are you doing?" his best friend asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve, watching him curiously.

Mingyu opened bis backpack, which he had brought for the sweets, shoving Wonwoo's costume into it. "Don't cry anymore. I have a plan," he mumbled before closing his backpack again.

Wonwoo looked at him dumbfounded as Mingyu grabbed for his hand, pulling him up, causing him to drop the pillow he had been holding.

"You should be dressed as whatever you like. Don't listen to your dad- at least not today." Mingyu took his helmet and placed it on his friend's head before putting on the backpack.

Wonwoo blinked at him, tears bright on his lashes. "What are-?"

Mingyu wiped his tearstained cheeks before grabbing his hand once again. "Let's go." They headed downstairs, said bye to Wonwoo's mother before leaving the house.

"Where are we going?" his friend asked, still holding onto Mingyu's hand tightly as they were crossing the street.

"We are going to my house first, so you can get dressed in the outfit you want. Then we will take a picture of us and finally go trick- or treating."

Wonwoo stopped walking. "B-but my dad-"

Mingyu turned to him. "Will your dad go trick- or treating?"

"No."

"Did he plan to go outside tonight for some other reason?"

"No, he is watching the sports channel."

Mingyu flashed his boyish grin at him, continuing to pull Wonwoo along as they headed for his home. "Then you have nothing to worry about! He won't see you. But we should skip the houses close to yours- just to be safe."

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am afraid this story will have more drama and angst than originally planned. Oh well- 🙈
> 
> You have to endure one more introductory chapter about dancer Wonwoo.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo had been in the ballet studio for hours already, practicing jumps and leaps across the room. He was tired, his muscles already sore and aching. It was getting late and he decided to pack his things and leave.

He was a male contemporary ballet dancer, hired by a professional company. A few weeks ago, he had also started teaching a group of young children who were around the age of 7 or 8. Wonwoo loved his profession, though it was hard and painful. It hurt a lot- feet and toes aching constantly. He would still choose dancing again without any hesitation- it was his childhood dream that had come true.

Walking out of the building, Wonwoo almost bumped into Siwon, another dancer from his company. "Hi."

"Oh, hey. You are leaving as well? Let's walk together," Siwon said, smiling widely at him. The other hadn't a body built for a dancer and wasn't the fittest athlete, but his father owned the studio, so he had gotten a place as soon as he had applied for the company. 

"Sure." Wonwoo wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. He just wanted to go home, get into his bed, not moving for the rest of the day. But he was a polite person, not knowing how to say no to others- without a good reason.

They were heading down the stairs of the building, walking towards the main road. "So, how is it going? When will we finally start dancing as a pair?" Siwon asked- as casually as if he hadn't been asking him that question almost every day.

Wonwoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I didn't change my mind since yesterday. So- it is still the same answer. Never. Haven't I told you more than a hundred times already that I will not dance as a pair?" Siwon groaned in return, wrapping his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder, making him feel uncomfortable. They weren't close and he wanted it to stay like that.

"Oh, come on, Jeon. You know that we would look great together!"

"There's no we, so you should find yourself another dance partner if you want one," Wonwoo replied, grabbing Siwon's hand, pulling it away. He didn't like other people stepping into his personal space, touching him excessively. There were only a few exceptions. Mingyu was one of them and he had been telling him for weeks that Siwon was hitting on him, but Wonwoo wasn't sure about that. He rather assumed that the other dancer just wanted to get more famous in the ballet scene by becoming his partner- Wonwoo was one of the best in the company.

"You play hard to get, huh?"

"No, I am just a solo dancer and I will always be." It was the truth, but even if Wonwoo would consider a partner, it wouldn't be Siwon.

They stopped at the pedestrian light, waiting for the walking man to turn green. Wonwoo could hear sirens before a firetruck speeded down the road, lights flashing. He got that weird feeling in his gut he always did when seeing firetrucks passing by. He sighed, really hating Mingyu's job. It was not like he wasn't happy for his friend, fulfilling his childhood wish- he was just fucking worried about him. Mingyu was probably the most reckless firefighter out there, putting himself in danger without thinking twice. Wonwoo was scared that his best friend would get himself killed sooner than necessary while trying to save someone else. That thought scared him more than anything else.

"It is green. What are you waiting for?" Siwon pulled him out of his thoughts, already crossing the street.

Wonwoo followed him, trying to think about something else- though worrying about Mingyu had already become a habit. He couldn't switch it off.

"Do you want me to accompany you to your place?" Siwon asked as they arrived at the intersection in front of the park.

Wonwoo stopped walking, facing him with a skeptic expression. "Why should you do that?"

"I am a gentleman. It is already dark outside and late, so-"

"No, thank you. I am not a little girl. I am capable of walking on my own. You can go back to your place."

Siwon sighed. "Whatever you say. See you tomorrow, I guess," he replied before heading in the other direction.

"Bye." Wonwoo hoped they would not see each other again too soon. He could need a break from Siwon's pushy personality. His lower back started hurting out of nowhere, causing him to hiss, knowing that he hadn't stretched enough before dancing.

Ballet came with a high risk of injuries. Wonwoo had sprained his ankle numerous times in high school due to being stupid and not warming up before training or performances, suffering from broken and black nails regularly.

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

Wonwoo entered the classroom- rather limping into it. His toe's hurting like mad, feet killing him. He sat down in the last row, trying not to think about the pain. He had overdone it at the audition the day before, hating himself for it now.

Mingyu, who was late like so often, entered together with the teacher before sitting next to him. He turned, eyeing him intensely. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Wonwoo knew that his friend could tell that something was wrong just by the look he was having on his face. "It's nothing, I am just tired."

Mingyu hummed, probably not believing him. "You look in pain. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or should I start checking for myself?"

The teacher started with the lesson and Wonwoo turned his eyes back at the front, toe throbbing dully, causing him to grimace.

"Seriously, what is it?" Mingyu asked, not even pretending to whisper.

"Let's talk later," Wonwoo replied without looking at him.

His friend grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. "You are in pain and you look awfully pale," he mumbled, his eyes scanning his face with a worried expression.

"Mr. Kim, Mr. Jeon, is there something you want to share with the whole class?" their math teacher asked, causing some of the students to turn around, watching them curiously.

Wonwoo pushed the chair back, standing up. "I-I feel sick," he said before turning around without waiting for a reply. He left the room in pain- his toe feeling like it would die any second.

"Wait." Mingyu had followed Wonwoo outside, catching up with him in a stride. "You are worrying me. What's wrong?"

"Go back into class. You can't afford to miss math."

Mingyu ignored him, stepping in his way. "You are limping. Let me take a look at your foot," he said, already crouching down.

"No, don't." Wonwoo flinched back, scared that his friend would touch his toe, causing him even more pain.

Mingyu glanced up at him, his expression was serious. "Take your shoe off and let me see."

Wonwoo sighed, looking down at him. He knew his friend- he wouldn't let it drop. "It's nothing to worry about, though," he mumbled before cautiously slipping his foot out of his sneaker, hissing in pain. "Just please don't touch anything."

"Fuck." Mingyu looked down. "Is it your toe? Look at the blood on your sock. Are you serious? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's from my last audition. I-" Wonwoo trailed off as his friend grabbed his shoe, turning around. "What are you doing?"

"Get on my back."

Wonwoo shook his head, though Mingyu couldn't even see it. "Why? No. I can walk. You should go to the-"

"Jeon! Get on my back! I get you to the school nurse."

Wonwoo groaned because of his stubborn friend, but his toe was hurting like hell and he decided to listen to him. "Fine." He wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck before getting on his back. 

"I can't believe that you are just enduring it! Why didn't you tell anyone, going to school like it is nothing, huh? It must hurt like hell," Mingyu nagged while piggy-bagging him to the nurse's office.

Wonwoo rested his chin on Mingyu's shoulder, nuzzling his friend's cheek with his nose. "Please don't be mad at me. It hurts so much," he whined.

Mingyu sighed. "Of course it does, stupid. Why do you love to suffer so much?"

"I wanted to show my skills at the audition- guess I have overdone it."

Mingyu muttered something under his breath as they entered the school nurse's office, helping Wonwoo to sit down on the recovery couch. "Wait here, I will get her."

"Okay," Wonwoo mumbled before taking his sock off, almost yelping in pain. Looking at his foot made him feel nauseous. His toe was swollen and black and blue all over. He gritted his teeth together and clenched his eyes shut. He was 15 years old. He wasn't allowed to start crying like a baby, though he would love to do that right now because the pain was almost unbearable. 

Mingyu came back seconds later- without the nurse. "I can't find her. Maybe she is outside, smoking or doing some other bullshit. Why isn't-" He stopped talking as his gaze fell on Wonwoo's toe. "Fuck!" Mingyu leaned forward to look more closely, his eyes concerned.

"It's okay. It is already getting better," Wonwoo lied, not wanting to worry his friend too much. 

Sadness crossed Mingyu's face. "You know that I am really happy that you are doing what you love, but- this is so fucked up, seriously. You have to look after yourself or you will have no feet before even getting the chance to become a professional dancer."

Wonwoo chuckled. "It's okay. My toes will get used to it."

Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand into his, locking gazes with him. "Yeah- but I am not sure if I can get used to seeing you injure yourself like that."

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

After Wonwoo had taken a shower and treated his toes, he laid down on his sofa, grabbing a book- though he was too tired to read. Only a few minutes later, his phone started vibrating, his best friend calling. "Hi, Gyu."

"Hey. How are you? What are you doing?"

Wonwoo yawned. "Just got out from the shower, chilling. Trying not to fall asleep before 9." He glanced at his clock. "Are you finished for today?"

"No. I need to work a double shift- Cheol's sick. But I am on my break right now."

Wonwoo hummed, closing his eyes, becoming drowsy. His friend's calm and soothing voice could always lull him to sleep. "How was your day?"

"Boring. We had training, a meeting- no real emergency. But an elder lady called us to save her cat, so it-"

Wonwoo opened his eyes. "Really? Is she alright, though?"

"Who? The lady?"

"No, the cat. Is she doing fine?"

"Why did I even ask?" Mingyu mumbled with a chuckle. "Yes, Won, the cat is healthy and happy. Don't worry."

"That's good," Wonwoo replied, yawning again.

"You should go to sleep. You sound tired."

"Practise was hard today. But I don't want to sleep yet- it's okay."

"How are your toes?"

Wonwoo yawned again, tears squeezing out from his eyes. "Fine. I treated them earlier." He changed his position, now laying on his side, head resting on the sofa cushion. "How many minutes do you have till break is over?"

"Fifteen minutes left," Mingyu replied and Wonwoo was happy that his friend had called because now he was reassured that he was doing fine.

"Can you tell me a story then?" Wonwoo asked, resisting the urge to yawn again.

"A story?"

"A good night story."

Mingyu scoffed. "Yah, who do you think I am?"

"You are my Gyu."

His friend chuckled again. "What do you want to hear about?"

"Tell me about the cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate introductory chapters, but I guess we are through it now. Let the angst/drama/fluff begin 🙃
> 
> I am happy that you are interested in the story and I can't wait to show you what I planned with this! 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think about this 😉


	4. Chapter 4

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

Wonwoo looked up at him with big, curious eyes. "What's in there?" 

"Just open it!" Mingyu replied, almost bursting with impatience. He couldn't wait to see his best friend's reaction.

It was Wonwoo's 12th birthday and Mingyu had been allowed to stay overnight. It was midnight and his friend was about to open his present. They were already wearing their pajamas, sitting on his bed.

Wonwoo started to pull off the ribbon- carefully and slowly, causing Mingyu to groan. "Yah, just rip it off."

"Don't rush me! It is my birthday!" Wonwoo replied with a pout, still fumbling with the ribbon.

Mingyu was nervous. He had saved his pocket money to buy his friend new ballet shoes. Good ones. With quality. His mom had helped him to find the perfect shoes on the internet. They were promising to conform well to the shape of the dancer's feet- especially for people who have narrow ones like Wonwoo. The latter's current ballet shoes were pretty plain. His father didn't want to pay a lot of money for a 'temporary hobby'. But Mingyu had been always noticing his friend's hurt feet and toes- eager to change that.

Wonwoo finally opened the box. "Wow," he gasped, his mouth gaping in awe at the black leather shoes, eyes glistening. "I- I have seen them somewhere before. This is-" He trailed off, closing the box again, shoving the present back to Mingyu, his expression suddenly evasive. "You have to give them back."

Mingyu widened his eyes. "What? Why? Don't you like them? Are they the wrong size?" he asked him baffled, not able to hide his disappointment because of his friend's poor reaction.

"Just return them and get the money back," Wonwoo mumbled before trying to get up, but Mingyu grabbed his arm, keeping him in place. 

"Yah! What is wrong? Why are you saying that? If you don't like the color, we can-"

"Return them!"

"Why? Don't you like the style?"

"Gyu, just give them back, okay?"

"No! Tell me what's the matter! Is it the size? The form? The color? Why don't you like it?" Mingyu pouted, looking down at the shoes, sighing. "I am sorry that I didn't get you something better," he mumbled unhappy but could feel Wonwoo's finger under his chin seconds later, lifting his face to look at him.

"They are perfect."

Mingyu blinked his eyes at him in surprise. "You are confusing me! They are perfect, but you want me to return them?"

"They are very pretty and the material is very good and they look comfy, but- how much did you pay for them?"

Mingyu scoffed. "What are you even asking? It is a present. I won't tell you!"

"But they are expensive. I don't want you to pay so much for-"

"Stop!" Mingyu finally understood why his best friend was acting like that. He opened the box and pulled the shoes out, placing them on Wonwoo's lap. "Put them on! It is my present for you and it is none of your business, how much I have paid for them- got it? Try them on and keep them if they fit or I will get really mad!"

Wonwoo looked at him, then back at the shoes before getting up from the bed with a sigh. He put them on, his face lighting up instantly. They seemed to fit perfectly and soon he started dancing through the room.

Mingyu watched him with a growing smile. "Looks like they have been always yours. And they are perfect for your tiny ass feet."

Wonwoo stopped moving around, gazing at him with fond eyes.

"And they should prevent your toes from hurting too much, so you should try to-" Mingyu trailed off as Wonwoo rushed towards him all of a sudden, throwing his arms around his neck. 

"I love them. Thank you so much!"

Mingyu's lips curved up into a satisfied smirk. "Couldn't you react like that in the first place? You made me feel bad for a moment."

Wonwoo leaned away, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I am sorry. And again- thank you so much! You are the best-est friend ever! I will take care of these shoes and keep them clean!"

"Happy birthday."

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

It was Mingyu's birthday. He had been working since early in the morning, now taking a break- eating his poor sandwich. The past hours had been pretty uneventful- no emergency calls had been coming in. It was Friday and Mingyu was looking forward to his full free weekend in a long time. He had not planned anything special- just going out for a drink with some friends and visiting his parents, eating well, hoping his mother would cook something nice for him.

Cheol walked into the room, leaning against the wall, smiling at him. "Your best friend is here."

Mingyu put his sandwich back on his plate. "Who? Wonwoo?"

"Yes. He is waiting outside." Cheol crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You didn't tell me that he is so cute, bro. He is really-"

"Don't even think about it," Mingyu hissed and stood up, wondering why his best friend had come. He had never visited him at the fire station before.

Cheol laughed. "Look at that. Is someone already jealous?" He stepped closer, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry, I am only into girls. But you shouldn't let him wander around by himself too often. Other guys will make a move, seeing someone like your friend."

"That is none of your business." Mingyu grimaced, definitely not liking the subject right now. "Stop saying things like that," he added before leaving the room. He walked outside and spotted Wonwoo, sitting on the bench- a picnic basket beside his feet. His friend was without his glasses, wearing his fluffy yellow cardigan, hair styled back. "Well, that's surprising."

Wonwoo seemed startled and glanced his way, probably hadn't noticed Mingyu coming out until now. A smile spread on his friend's face seconds later though and he rushed towards him, hugging him tightly. "Happy birthday, Gyu!"

Mingyu wrapped his arms around him, holding him close against his body. "What is it with you? Couldn't wait until you will see me later?"

Wonwoo leaned back, only to press a soft, shy kiss on Mingyu's cheek. "I wish you everything that makes you happy."

"Thank you," Mingyu replied, surprised by his friend's sudden public affection.

"I wanted to surprise you with a nice lunch. I know that you don't eat balanced meals during work, so-" Wonwoo turned around, walking back to get the basket, which he had brought along. "I got you something for today- since it is your birthday."

Mingyu walked up to him, watching him curiously, secretly loving the attention, he was getting from his friend today.

"This is not your present, though. You will get that one later," Wonwoo mumbled while pulling off the blanket, which had been covering the contents of the basket.

Mingyu gaped. Food. A lot of food. Everything seemed to be self-made. His mouth started watering just by staring at his favorite meals including Ramyun and Kimbap. "This looks so good, but-" He glanced up at his best friend skeptically, well knowing that the latter hated cooking. "Who made this?"

"I did, of course! How can you even ask that?" Wonwoo let out in mocked annoyance. "Well, I got a little help from mom, but I did the cooking and she was just telling me what to do," he admitted with a wink.

Mingyu glanced at the food once again, then back at his friend. "Thank you! I hope that it's tasty, though."

Wonwoo nudged his chest. "Yah, it is made with love, so if it's not tasty, you should at least act like it is- got it?"

A smirk crossed Mingyu's lips as he grabbed the basket out of his hands. "I will love it. My break is over in a few minutes, but I will put it in the fridge and eat it during the next one."

Wonwoo smiled, fumbling with the hem of his cardigan. "That's good. But don't get used to it. This is a one-time thing. I still hate cooking."

"Got it," Mingyu replied, his eyes falling on Wonwoo's hair once again. "So, why did you style yourself like that? Do you want to woo the other firemen?"

"Shut up!" Wonwoo replied, punching his shoulder playfully. "It is your birthday, so I just wanted to look nice for a change."

Stupid. Mingyu smiled, resisting the urge to ruffle his friend's hair. "Looks good on you."

"I know," Wonwoo answered in a jokingly cocky way.

"Yah, Kim, back to work," Cheol called, suddenly standing behind them. "Bye Wonwoo," he added with a wink, causing Mingyu to roll his eyes.

"Bye," Wonwoo waved in his colleague's direction before looking back at his friend. "See you tonight?"

"See you tonight."

"Be careful, okay?" Wonwoo mumbled before leaving.

Mingyu watched him cross the street, then turned around to head back inside.

"Are you sure that you two are just friends? You look cute together," Cheol teased, following him.

"Shut up. We are very close. He is family."

His colleague chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, I could tell that you are very close. I've seen enough."

Mingyu groaned, pushing him away from himself. Cheol wasn't the first person, telling him that. Friends and even relatives kept saying how cute they would look as a couple. He had never talked about that subject with Wonwoo though- somehow they had just gotten used to those weird remarks.

A hazardous waste truck crash had caused a deadly fire in the afternoon. Mingyu's unit had been at the accident scene as fast as possible but still couldn't prevent two people from dying.

As a professional fireman, Mingyu should be used to the fact that it's impossible to always save everyone. He should be used to see people dying on his watch. But Mingyu couldn't get used to it. He had been always feeling sad and devastated after emergencies, where they had arrived too late or couldn't prevent bad things like these.

Mingyu was packing his backpack after they had arrived at the fire station- his mood low.

"You okay, kiddo? You look sad. Don't be! We did our best!" his leader said and approached him, patting his head.

Mingyu let his shoulder sag. "Yeah, I know. It just- it feels like we could have prevented it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But that is our job. We try to save everyone, but we are not almighty. Go home and try to enjoy your birthday, okay? And do something fun on your weekend off."

"Yes, sir," Mingyu mumbled before standing up, putting his backpack on and leaving the fire station. He was feeling dull, not in the mood for going out tonight. And he needed a good hug, a shoulder to lean on- he needed his best friend right now. Mingyu glanced at his watch. Wonwoo was still in practice, so he decided to pick him up.

The ballet studio was fifteen minutes away from the fire station. Mingyu parked his car in front of the building, heading inside. He wasn't allowed to enter the practice room, so he sat down on a chair in the foyer, waiting for his friend. He took out his phone, scrolling through Instagram, trying not to think about work.

After a while, Mingyu could hear footsteps on the stairs. He looked up, spotting Wonwoo with another blonde guy in tow. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, standing up.

"Gyu?" Wonwoo's eyes fell on him as soon as they arrived at the foyer. He rushed towards him. "I didn't know that you would come to-" he stopped talking, probably noticing Mingyu's dull expression. "What's wrong?"

"Hi, I am Siwon, Wonwoo's dance partner," the blonde introduced himself, suddenly stepping beside his friend.

"You are not my partner," Wonwoo hissed at him before looking back at Mingyu, eyes looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"Can we get out of here?" Mingyu grabbed his friend's arm without waiting for an answer, pulling him along- ignoring Siwon. He wasn't in the mood to meet new people right now and he didn't like him at first sight.

"See you next week," the blonde yelled after them as they were already heading outside.

"Gyu, did something happen?"

Mingyu let go of Wonwoo's arm and stopped walking, facing him. The other's hair was tousled from dancing, cheeks flushed from exhaustion. "Can you just hug me for a second, please?"

The edges of Wonwoo's eyes softened as he stepped closer without hesitation. "Of course," he whispered, wrapping his arms around him. "You make me worry. Are you alright?"

Mingyu pressed his best friend closer against his body, smelling his familiar scent. Wonwoo's hugs had been always making him feel safe and at home. "I am okay. There was a horrible crash today and I needed a moment to process it," he mumbled against his neck.

Wonwoo was soothingly rubbing his back. "Sorry to hear that," he replied before letting out a long breath. "I am glad that you are doing fine, though." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want me to describe more- like places, other people and stuff like that? 
> 
> I normally don't put much time or effort in describing things or people, so I am wondering if I should?  
> Would it be more interesting for the story or is it pretty irrelevant?  
> I appreciate your feedback 😘
> 
> And like always, thanks for your love!! ♡


	5. Chapter 5

Some friends had come over to Mingyu's place a day later- celebrating his birthday with cocktails and beer. His apartment was not big but had always room for a few people. The highlight was the planted terrace though, which had a beautiful view over the old town- so some of the guests were hanging out there as well, causing the living area to be less crowded.

Wonwoo had been staying at his friend's place since the early afternoon, helping to decorate the room with some colorful lights, mixing some drinks- buying lots of alcohol and snacks.

The mood was good- people were dancing, laughing and drinking. Wonwoo was happy that his best friend had calmed down after the incident at work the day before. He was always worrying about Mingyu because the latter had a fragile and soft heart- not able to swallow or hide his hurt feelings very well. Wonwoo would always make sure to give him the emotional support he needed to survive difficult times.

"How are you doing?" Minghao walked up to him, leaning against the bar-height counter, which was connecting the kitchen with the living area. He was Mingyu's cousin and one year younger than them, always wearing the latest fashion from head to toe.

"I am good, how are you?" Wonwoo turned to face him. "I am really glad that you could make it. He misses you a lot," Wonwoo replied with a glance towards his best friend, before popping a nut in his mouth. He was preparing more snacks, making sure that there would be always something to eat for the guests.

"Of course. Couldn't miss my favorite cousin's birthday, could I?" Minghao replied with a smile. He was living two hours away from them, not visiting often because of work. When they had been children, he had often spent his summer breaks with Mingyu's family- the three of them hanging out together a lot.

"Are you staying overnight?"

Minghao took a sip of his beer. "No, no, unfortunately, I can't. Actually, I need to head back in a bit. We have a big family brunch tomorrow, so- yeah."

Wonwoo glanced at him with a pout. "Ah, that's too bad." He would have loved for him to stay longer, talking about the good old days.

"Yeah, believe me- I'd rather stay here than go there, but oh well." Minghao chuckled. "But you are staying the night, right? Because Mingyu probably needs someone to take care of his drunk ass later," he added with a wink.

Wonwoo's eyes turned back towards his best friend. The latter was explaining something to Cheol, laughing and drinking at the same time. Wonwoo smiled- happy that he was happy. "Yeah, I am staying. Also, because I need to help to clean up that mess tomorrow."

Minghao patted his shoulder. "You are a good friend." He took another sip. "He worries a lot about you- you know that, right?"

Wonwoo eyed him curiously. "About me? Why? What do you mean?"

"Well- every time we talk on the phone, Gyu starts whining because of you sooner or later. About your hurt feet and toes and that you are overdoing it often enough- he is basically pretty worried about your health and your body."

Wonwoo shook his head, though a smile graced his lips. "Look at that. I am always scared that he will get burned alive during one of his reckless rescue operations and he worries about me?"

Minghao smirked. "The two of you haven't change at all." His expression turned serious. "You care too much about each other. That could be-"

"Hao, come over here. He doesn't believe the sauna story," Mingyu suddenly yelled loudly, obviously drunk. His cheeks were pink, eyes slightly droopy.

Minghao chuckled, grabbing his beer from the counter. "Is it already time for embarrassing stories?"

Wonwoo smirked. "Looks like it." He took the bowl of chips, joining another group of friends. He was tired. He had a big dance performance coming up in a week- practicing hard for it the past days. He just wanted to relax, hoping that his best friend was enjoying his birthday and the presence of the people he loved.

By the time the last guest had left, it was nearly 3 AM, the table was covered with stains, dirty dishes and bottles were everywhere- the living room was a mess. Wonwoo yawned. He had not expected that the party would last late into the night.

"Wonu~" Mingyu was drunk, sitting on the carpet with his back leaning against the sofa. "Come here."

Wonwoo put some dirty cups into the sink before walking towards his friend, sitting down beside him. "I am here. What is it? Are you okay?" he asked, worrying a little bit because the other had too much alcohol in his system. Wonwoo had not been drinking tonight, well knowing that he had to take care of the birthday kid and he couldn't afford it right before an important performance anyway.

"It was fun today, thank you for helping me to arrange everything," Mingyu replied in a slur before resting his head on his shoulder. "And it was nice to see Minghao again, right?"

"It was. It's a pity that he couldn't stay the night," Wonwoo mumbled, getting tired by the minute- the warmth of his friend's body making him drowsy. "So, how are you feeling?"

Mingyu chuckled with sudden amusement. "Drunk. Tired." He yawned. "But happy."

"That is the most important thing. But you should go to bed now. If you fall asleep like that, I won't be able to carry you in your room later."

"No~ Stay a little bit like that, please," Mingyu whined, nuzzling his head into the nape of Wonwoo's neck, causing the latter to remain seated. "Wonu."

"Hm?"

"Who was that blonde guy in the ballet studio yesterday? I forgot his name-"

Wonwoo sighed, actually not in the mood to talk about Siwon, who had started to follow him around like a dog lately. "I told you about him before. That's Siwon. His dad owns the studio."

"Ah, that's him. But, mh-" There was a pause, as Mingyu seemed to lose his train of thought. "Why didn't you tell me about having a dance partner?"

Wonwoo cursed under his breath because Siwon was telling that to everyone, annoying him a lot these days. "Because I don't have one. And he would be the last person, I would choose. He just can't stop pestering me."

Mingyu clasped Wonwoo's hand with a sigh, lacing their fingers together, settling their hands in his lap. "So, he is still bothering you? Do you want me to have a serious talk with him or should I punch him in the face right away?"

Wonwoo smiled. Mingyu was a cute drunk, not losing his protective nature towards him. "You are a firefighter. You need to have a solid reputation if you have forgotten that little detail," he replied, his thumb caressing Mingyu's absentmindedly. "And I can handle him, don't worry."

There was a pause, then an unhappy grumble. "But I could wear a mask, so he won't recognize me when I beat him up."

"You are drunk," Wonwoo said with a chuckle but stilled instantly as his friend pressed a warm kiss on his neck, causing his skin to tingle.

"You know that I would do everything for you, right?" Mingyu asked, tightening the grip on his hand.

"I know- and that scares me sometimes," Wonwoo whispered, not sure if his friend had heard him or not. He cleared his throat. "You should really go to bed now."

Mingyu whined, but raised his head, looking at him with puppy eyes. "I only go to bed, if you will stay for the night."

"We are already in the middle of the night, Gyu." Wonwoo got up, pulling his friend to his feet while keeping his hand in his. "And I already told you that I will sleep at your place."

"Together with me? In my bed?" Mingyu asked while Wonwoo was trying to maneuver that tall giant into his room without bumping into furniture or other stuff, which was in the way.

"Yes. We are going to sleep together." Sleepovers had become a rare treat. They were young adults, both busy with their lives and Mingyu was often working during weekends. Wonwoo looked forward to spending the night with his best friend like they had done it almost once a week during their childhood.

"Yayy," Mingyu let out happily, dropping onto his king-size bed as soon as they entered his room.

"Don't you want to-" Wonwoo trailed off, noticing his friend's half-closed eyes. He didn't want to force him to go to the bathroom right now. He would probably just hurt himself in that state. "I go wash up and be with you in a bit. You can sleep first."

"No. I will wait," the other replied with a pout, rolling onto his side to face him. "Hurry up."

Wonwoo was sure that his friend would fall asleep as soon as he'd leave the bedroom. He changed into his pajama, washed his face and brushed his teeth. (Mingyu had been always keeping an extra toothbrush in case he would stay the night.)

Wonwoo headed back into the bedroom minutes later, halting in his movement as he was greeted with his friend's muscular bare chest. Wonwoo was impressed. Mingyu's body was well-toned and he knew that type of condition resulted from his job as a firefighter. The other was still awake, scrolling through his phone. "Yah, are you serious right now? Go to sleep! It is almost 4."

Startled, Mingyu dropped the mobile on his face, rubbing his forehead with a hiss. "I needed to keep myself awake somehow or I would have fallen asleep before you come back. What took you so long?" he whined, putting his phone on the nightstand, scratching his chest sleepily.

"Long? I was gone for ten minutes max." Wonwoo turned off the lights before climbing into bed. Though it had been so long ago- it still felt familiar to sleep in the same bed. As soon as his back touched the mattress, Mingyu was already cuddling up against him, wrapping an arm and a leg around his body.

"Ten minutes are long. But now I am ready to sleep," his best friend mumbled, breath fanning against Wonwoo's ear. "I am so happy that you are here."

Me too. "Sleep tight, Gyu." Wonwoo tried to turn around, but he couldn't move because of the other's arm that was securely wrapped around him. Mingyu had pressed his body against him like a human blanket. "Okay, so that's how we are gonna sleep, huh?" Wonwoo whispered into the dark, trying to sound sarcastic, though secretly loving it like that much better than sleeping with his lifeless blanket. The comfort of his friend's arms and the warmth of his body made him feel safe and secure as he relaxed into him.

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

Minghao was visiting his cousin during summer break, staying at the Kim's residence for two weeks. It was hot outside and they decided to go for a swim at a secluded lake, which was in the middle of a forest- their secret place.

Wonwoo had joined them, though he would never jump into the lake. He had thallosophobia- the fear of open water. But he would always bring a book or just watch the two cousins almost drowning each other while playing.

The lake was a hidden spot, they had rarely seen someone else around that place. Maybe people didn't like to walk almost an hour before arriving at the spot to finally go swimming. Wonwoo had brought a blanket along, sitting at his favorite spot on the little cliff- like he would do it every time, having a good view on everything.

"I am coming!" Mingyu yelled before holding his nose, jumping into the water with a big splash.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it out at least?" Minghao asked, sitting down beside Wonwoo on the cliff. He was dripping wet after he had climbed out of the water seconds ago.

"No. It's too scary," Wonwoo replied calmly, though the other knew about his fear.

"But we are with you. We can hold your hand and as soon as you want to- ouch." 

"Stop trying to persuade him!" Mingyu was suddenly standing behind them, smacking his cousin's head with his palm.

"I just want him to try it. It is so much fun," Minghao defended himself, looking up at the other with a pout, rubbing the hurtful spot.

Wonwoo smiled, putting his book away. He rarely had time to read with those two around. "I am okay. I have fun just sitting here, watching you two."

Minghao glanced back at him. "But you should try to overcome your fear and-" Another smack on his head stopped him from talking. "Yah!"

"I told you to stop pestering him!" Mingyu said, looking angry, his face almost as red as his swimming shorts.

"Hey." Wonwoo reached out to grab his best friend's arm. "Stop hitting your cousin, Gyu. He just wants me to have fun. That's okay."

"Bothering you is not fun."

Minghao got up. "Whatever. You two are annoying," he mumbled before jumping into the lake once again.

Mingyu sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs, shivering lightly.

"Don't be like that," Wonwoo mumbled, nudging his pouting cheek. "He doesn't mean it in a bad way."

"Still- I don't like it when someone's pressuring you like that," Mingyu replied, his eyes following his cousin, who was swimming to the other side of the lake. 

Wonwoo reached out to remove a leaf, which was sticking to his friend's wet leg. "He didn't. Stop sulking and go play with him. You only see him once a year."

Mingyu faced him with a sigh. "Why are you so reasonable? You are only 12."

Wonwoo chuckled. "And you are too protective for your age."

Mingyu grabbed for his book, putting it back on his lap before standing up. "I will always be, little ballerina." 

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback! Really appreciate it.  
> I will probably try it and describe a little more in future chapters- if it will fit. Maybe I am not even good at this, but oh well- let's see how that works out 🙈
> 
> It feels like we are still in the introductory chapters- 🤔


	6. Chapter 6

Mingyu was rushing towards his car. He had just finished work- later than expected after an emergency had come in shortly right before the end of his shift. He glanced at the time before starting the engine, cursing. Wonwoo would perform in a bit and he had promised to come and watch- he wanted to.

Mingyu arrived downtown twenty minutes later and parked his car somewhere close to the theater, hoping he wouldn't get a ticket. He was sweating as he ran up the stairs towards the entrance. He showed his visitor pass, Wonwoo had given him before and headed inside, hoping that his best friend hadn't started dancing his solo yet.

The theater was large and there were very few vacant seats in it. The lights were dimmed and Mingyu was late, so he had to find his seat in semi-darkness. Fortunately, he found D 19 real quick, sinking into it gratefully.

There were a lot of dancers on stage, all looking the same, making it hard for Mingyu to locate his best friend. They were performing various balletic lifts, spins, and poses- it was nice to watch. The curtain closed after the first act a few minutes later.

Mingyu wiped his sweat from his forehead- it was warm inside. He looked around the audience. People were dressed elegantly and fancy, causing him to feel uncomfortable since he was wearing washed-out jeans and a plain white shirt- obviously underdressed.

The curtain opened again and Mingyu turned his eyes back to the front- and gawked. Wonwoo had entered the stage, dressed in black tights and black ballet shoes, but bare-chested -looking too sexy if someone would ask him. 

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo in amazement- at his toned body with shiny glitter on his skin. He looked mesmerizing and Mingyu couldn't take his eyes off him. His friend's whole body was graceful while dancing, delicate- almost ethereal. Mingyu felt like a proud parent, resisting the urge to tell the lady sitting next to him, that this amazing dancer on stage was no one other than his best friend. And suddenly he didn't want anyone else to see Wonwoo like that. It was too intimate- his movements, his facial expression. A powerful sense of possessiveness overcame Mingyu out of nowhere.

The curtains closed after Wonwoo finished his solo performance and the audience applauded vigorously. "Wah, how handsome he is. Do you think he is still single?" asked a female voice behind Mingyu.

"No way! Didn't you see him? He is definitely taken. Someone like him can't be single," another female voice replied.

"You are probably right. But he is so handsome! Did you see his body? He is hot."

Mingyu grimaced- he didn't like the way they were talking about his best friend. Wonwoo was not a sex object. He cursed under his breath but resisted the urge to turn around. He shouldn't make a scene in a theater.

The whole ballet performance was finished at 10. Mingyu didn't wait long before heading backstage. He walked through a long corridor leading into a very large room. Dancers and stylists were bustling around- some of them looking more than tired. Mingyu feared that he wouldn't be able to find his friend in all that turmoil, but his eyes landed on a familiar face- Wonwoo's trainer. He had met her several times before- she was training his friend for a few years already. "Mrs. Yang, hello."

The short woman turned around, her face lighting up as she seemed to recognize him. "Mingyu? Wow, look at you. I didn't see you for a long time. You grew up so well, looking handsome!"

"Thank you." Mingyu scratched his head, always feeling embarrassed after earning compliments. "I am pretty busy these days. I finally started working as a firefighter a few months ago."

Mrs. Yang nodded. "Yes, I am sure you are. Wonwoo told me about your job. Sounds like your childhood wish came true, huh?"

Mingyu smiled. "Yes, it did." He cleared his throat. "Where can I find Wonwoo, by the way?"

"Oh, he is in the dressing room. It is the door over there," she replied, pointing behind herself. "You should probably knock first, though," she added with a wink.

"Of course," Mingyu replied shyly. "It was nice to see you again," he added before heading towards the dressing room. On any other day, he could have just waited until Wonwoo would be done changing, but this time he didn't want to wait. He was too thrilled, too proud after his best friend's performance. He wanted to see him and tell him how great he had been.

Mingyu knocked at the door and waited. A younger blonde girl in a tutu opened, smiling up at him. "Oh, hi. I am looking for Wonwoo."

The girl nodded before stepping away to let him inside. "He is right here."

Mingyu entered and she led him behind a partition wall. His best friend was sitting in front of a big mirror, wearing a wide shirt and some shorts- a female stylist removing his make-up. "Thank you," Mingyu said to the girl.

"Sure," she replied before turning around to leave.

Wonwoo had probably recognized his voice, suddenly staring at him through the mirror. His tired face lit up instantly and he pushed the stylist's arm away. "Gyu!" he got up quickly and rushed towards him.

Mingyu opened his arms and Wonwoo stumbled into them. He hugged his friend, lifting him easily from the floor. "You were fantastic," he murmured against his ear before letting him down, arms still wrapped around his tiny waist.

Wonwoo beamed at Mingyu, eyes wide and crinkled while clutching the hem of his shirt. "Thank you! I am so happy that you could make it."

"I came later than expected, but I saw everything, I saw you. We had an emergency call coming up pretty late and I feared that I wouldn't make it on time, but here I am."

Wonwoo looked at him with a fond smile. "But you came, so stop babbling."

Mingyu stepped back, smirking. "I am just really excited. You were amazing out there!" he gushed before his eyes turned on his friend's bare feet. "Fuck," he let out with a frown, crouching down.

"Oh, it's nothing. They always look like that right after the performance. It will be-"

Mingyu straightened up, grabbed Wonwoo's arm and forced him to sit back on the chair. "I will take care of him now," he said to the stylist, who was looking at him in confusion. "You can go."

Wonwoo sighed. "Gyu, it's-"

Mingyu crouched down again, gently lifting his friend's right foot, placing it on his knee. He had a blood blister on his toe, looking painful. "How do you treat this? Where is the ointment?"

Wonwoo brushed his fingers through Mingyu's bangs. "I always treat my feet at home. I didn't bring ointments or band-aids along."

Mingyu groaned, turning his eyes away from his friend's foot, looking up at his face. "Why not? You should always have something with you after a performance. You know that your toes will hurt badly afterward," he whined.

"Don't be like that. I am okay, Gyu!" Wonwoo said, probably trying to reassure him.

Mingyu sighed but straightened up. "Your poor feet. They didn't deserve that."

Wonwoo chuckled, getting up from the chair. "You should do a charity event for them."

"Stop joking, that's not even funny," Mingyu replied with a pout before reaching out, trying to remove some glitter from his friend's cheek. "But I'm proud of you! Your performance was stunning. You did well."

Wonwoo's cheeks flushed. "So you didn't fall asleep?"

"Yah. I would never. I love to see you dance."

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

Mingyu found Wonwoo at the playground, sitting on the swings, getting drenched in the rain. He had looked all over school, wanting to scold him for going back home by himself, but now, as he watched him sitting there, looking sad- his heart felt heavy. He rushed over to the swings, holding his umbrella over his friend's head. "What are you doing? Do you want to get sick?"

Wonwoo didn't look up at him, just kept staring at the floor.

"Yah! Let's go home. You can't catch a cold right before your first performance."

"I don't care about it," Wonwoo mumbled and Mingyu almost didn't hear it because of the rain.

"What? What are you talking about?" His friend's first big performance in their hometown was coming up and he had been pretty thrilled about it the past few days, practicing hard.

Wonwoo finally looked up at him, his expression indifferent- water dripping from his hair and clothes. "He is not going to come."

Mingyu was worried that his friend would get sick, so he grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "Who is not going to come?"

"My dad! He won't come to see my performance!" Wonwoo almost yelled as they were both standing under the umbrella now, shivering slightly. "He told me that he can't watch his son doing girly stuff, embarrassing him in front of the whole-" 

"Fuck him!" It was out before Mingyu could stop himself. But he was mad at Mr. Jeon. How could he act towards his son like that- not supporting him, hurting him again and again. He had enough of that asshole of a father.

Wonwoo glanced up at him, his eyes widened.

"Sorry, I didn't want to-" Mingyu trailed off, his emotions were starting to boil over. "But who does he think he is? You are 15 years old and probably already one of the best dancers's in this whole fucking country. You are doing what you love and you are amazing and he- he just tries to discourage you all the time, making you feel bad and- it hurts me to see you like this!"

Wonwoo's expression changed from one second to the next, the distress replaced by mocking amusement. "Are you going to cry?"

Mingyu wanted to push Wonwoo away for teasing him, but he didn't want his friend to get drenched even more. "I am serious!" he mumbled, grabbing for his hand. "If he won't come watching you dance- fuck him! You don't need his support! You are wonderful and you will be the best in the future! And I am proud of you and I will support you and cheer you on until you stop dancing someday when you are old and grey. Got it?"

"You curse too much," Wonwoo mumbled, a smile escaping his lips. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's waist. "Thank you for being you," he mumbled into his chest.

Mingyu could feel his friend shivering against his body as he hugged him back tightly. "Okay, okay- you can thank me later for being an amazing human, but first let's get out of the rain."

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


	7. Chapter 7

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

_"Why are you yelling?"_

_"Because you are stupid. Why would you do that? That was dangerous!" Wonwoo was angry. Angry at his best friend, who had been reckless again- climbing up a tree, which was too high. He had losen his balance in the process, almost falling down to the ground._

_"It wasn't dangerous. I had everything under control," Mingyu replied as they were walking through the woods, both spending their last free day together before the summer break will be over and they would start eighth grade._

_"If you would have fallen down on your head, you-" Wonwoo trailed off, he didn't even want to say it. It was too scary to think about what could have happened._

_"I need to be brave and reckless, okay? As soon as I will be a firefighter, I have to do things that are dangerous."_

_Wonwoo pouted. "Then I don't want you to become one."_

_Mingyu stopped walking, staring at him with widened eyes. "What? Why not? You know that I want to do this later. As much as you want to become a ballerina."_

_"I know, I know." Wonwoo scratched his head. "But it is scary, okay? I will worry a lot about your health."_

_Mingyu smirked, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Says the one with broken toes."_

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

Wonwoo had finished teaching his dance class and was walking back home. He was in a good mood. It was the weekend and he had planned to do nothing- only lazing around on the couch. He could hear some sirens in the distance, reminding him that his best friend would work over the weekend and they couldn't see each other. 

After Wonwoo had arrived home, he took a shower and got dressed. As soon as he sat down on the sofa, his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number and he considered ignoring the call, but his curiosity was stronger. "Hello?"

"Wonwoo?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Hi, it's Cheol, Mingyu's colleague. We've met before and we also talked at his birthday party."

Wonwoo knew who Cheol was. But why was he calling him? Suddenly he became anxious, his heart began to thud. Had something happened to his best friend? "I know who you are. W-why are you calling? Is Mingyu alright?"

"Look, it is nothing serious, okay? So- don't worry. Mingyu's in the hospital right now. He suffered minor smoke inhalation. It is really nothing- not that bad and he will be released in a few hours already, but I wanted to let you know if you would like to visit him."

It didn't sound like nothing or his friend wouldn't be in the hospital at all. Wonwoo got up from the sofa, ready to rush out of his apartment. "I am on my way. Is he at the St. Mary's hospital?"

"Yes, yes. I am here right now as well, but I gotta leave for work in a bit. But he asked me to tell you not to worry. He will be fine!"

"Thank you for letting me know. I will be there as soon as possible." Wonwoo hung up, his heart feeling heavy. Mingyu saying that he shouldn't worry, made him somehow worry all the more.

Wonwoo headed outside, almost knocking over his neighbor's porcelain figure in the hallway. The hospital was fifteen minutes from his place, so he called himself a taxi. Only as he was sitting inside the car, did Wonwoo realize that he was still wearing his slippers. But he didn't care. He just wanted to see his friend right now, making sure that he was really doing fine.

Arriving at the hospital almost half an hour later due to traffic, Wonwoo paid the taxi driver and hurried inside. It was crowded. A lot of people were in the foyer and he almost had to fight his way through. He hated hospitals. He hated the smell and the colorless rooms. And he hated it the most when people he loved had been delivered into it. "I am looking for Kim Mingyu," he told the young nurse at the information.

"He is in room 120 B, the second floor," she replied after checking her computer.

Wonwoo thanked her before rushing towards the stairs. He was tired and his feet were hurting- like always, but it didn't matter right now. He arrived in front of the room and took a deep breath before knocking. Not waiting for a reply, Wonwoo entered seconds later. His eyes fell on an older man, lying in the bed, looking pale but watching him with a smile. _Wrong room?_ "Oh, I am sorry, I-"

"Hey, I am here," Mingyu suddenly called from behind.

Wonwoo glanced at the back, spotting another bed, which was close to the window with his best friend sitting on it. Wonwoo closed the door behind himself, greeting the other patient politely while passing him. Mingyu looked fine, healthy- Wonwoo breathed out in relief. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting on the chair beside the bed, eyes wandering over his body.

Mingyu smiled at him broadly. "I am doing great. I don't even know, why I can't go back to work right now."

Wonwoo grimaced. "You are in a hospital for a reason, so just wait until the doctor says it is good to go." He glanced at his friend's arms and face. There were no bruises, nothing. "What happened?" he asked in a whine, but feeling more than relieved that he was doing alright.

Mingyu smiled, grabbing his hand. "Don't look like that! I am okay! I shouldn't even be here."

"What happened?" Wonwoo repeated, trying to pull his hand away, but Mingyu tightened his grip.

"My breathing apparatus ran out of air during our rescue operation before. Nothing wild."

Wonwoo shook his head. "Well, that sounds _wild_ to me. But why only yours? Was it defect?"

Mingyu let go of his hand with a sigh, running a hand through his tousled hair. "I stayed in the burning house a little longer than- come on, do I really need to tell you the details?"

"You are so reckless. It annoys me," Wonwoo replied, trying to keep his voice down, though he felt like yelling at his friend. It was always the same with him. "Why is it always you, who stays the longest, goes the farthest and risks the most? Is it really worth it?"

"I am saving the lives of other people- of course, it is worth it. Are you getting mad at me right now?" Mingyu asked, frowning.

Wonwoo sighed, feeling bad. His friend was lying in a hospital bed and he was nagging at him. It was not in his nature to be this way, but he was worried and didn't know how else to react. "Yes, no- I don't even know, okay? You make me worry."

Mingyu's expression softened and he grabbed his hand once again. "I know you hate my job-"

"I do!" Wonwoo agreed with a pout, starting to rub his friend's hand with his thumb absentmindedly.

"But I need to protect people and save children and women and men, okay? Someone needs to do this."

"I know. It is not like I hate what you do. You know that I am proud of you! It is just- you are so damn reckless and stubborn and you do dangerous things that others wouldn't do, risking your life."

Mingyu sighed, but his eyes were soft. "Minghao always says that we are too protective of each other. I guess he is right."

Wonwoo looked down at his hand in Mingyu's- so small against his. "Just promise me not to be too reckless in the future. Know your limits," he mumbled, still worrying.

"I will do what I need to do-"

Wonwoo looked up at him with a glare, ready to fight him again. 

"-but I will try to stop if it gets too dangerous, okay?"

"You boys are adorable. How long are you already together?"

Wonwoo snapped his head to the elder patient behind him. He had totally forgotten about him, suddenly feeling shy. "Oh, we are-"

"We know each other since we were three," Mingyu replied, not correcting the elder man.

"Ah, that must be nice. You look good together. And it is good to worry. If you worry, you care and if you care, you love."

Wonwoo glanced back at Mingyu, who smiled at the other patient. 

"Yes, I guess that's right."

  
  


  
  


Mingyu had been released two hours later and Wonwoo had gone to his place to check up on him. Actually, he was happy to spend time with his friend, but somehow the mood wasn 't good.

"I told you I am doing fine. Can you please not follow me around?" 

Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest as his friend finally sat down on the sofa after wandering around the apartment, cleaning up and doing unimportant stuff. "The doctor told you to rest today. So please, just do it."

Mingyu groaned, glancing up at him. "I can't rest if you keep nagging."

"Then just stay on the sofa and I shut up. What is so difficult about it? Take it slow for once." Wonwoo was tired. He kept worrying about his friend, but the latter made it hard for him to stay calm. "Please, just take care of your health."

"I am! It is not like you take care of _your_ health," Mingyu retorted, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Wonwoo hated to argue with Mingyu, especially since he was so worried about the other- but he couldn't suppress the anger that was building in him. "I am pretty sure you can't compare dancing with being a firefighter, right?"

"Well, but I worry as much, okay? You wouldn't understand."

"Why are you even saying this?" Wonwoo was still standing in front of the sofa, the mood was tense by now. Maybe it would be best to go home-

"You should go. I am tired and I have a bad headache. I don't want to fight with you," Mingyu mumbled as if he could read his mind. He didn't look at him though, starting to scroll through his phone.

Wonwoo hated it the most when his friend would give him the cold shoulder. It hurt. "Fine. I will go. I am sorry for _bothering_ you."

"You know it is not like that," Mingyu replied with a sigh as Wonwoo started to walk towards the hallway, shoulders slumped.

"It sure feels like it," Wonwoo mumbled to himself, putting on his shoes.

Mingyu got up from the sofa, walking up to him, standing in the doorway. "Don't be mad."

"I am not. I just don't understand why-"

"I- I don't know. I just need a break."

Wonwoo snapped his head at him, not believing what the other was saying. "A _break?_ From me?"

"God, no!" Mingyu said, placing a hand on his shoulder, sighing. "That is not what I meant. Just- I just need a day to get my head clear. We fight a lot because of this subject and- today I just- I am just too tired today."

Wonwoo nodded once, lips thinning. "I understand." He turned around, opening the door. "You can call me when you are done taking a break from me," he mumbled offended, walking out. 

"Come on. Won!" Mingyu called after him but kept staying inside the apartment. 

Wonwoo started running. He knew that his best friend didn't mean it in a bad way, but it hurt nonetheless. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he blinked them away. Maybe he was really overreacting and acting overprotective- but how could he not, when Mingyu was worrying him so much. 

It seemed like his friend didn't want his worry, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to write stuff like this and there is more to come I am afraid🥺


	8. Chapter 8

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

_"Are you gonna save me if I would be in a burning house one day?" 7-year-old Wonwoo asked his best friend as they were sitting in his room- Mingyu showing him his new firetruck, he had gotten for Christmas._

_"Of course. I would drive the truck faster than everyone else and run into every building, no matter how much fire there is. You are my best friend, why are you even asking?"_

_Wonwoo pursed his lips, tilting his head with narrowed eyes. "But you will get burned if the fire is too strong. Aren't you scared of that?"_

_Mingyu put his truck down, looking at him with big eyes. "No~ I will save my Nonu. I will wear a uniform and it won't hurt me. So, you don't need to be afraid of the fire. I will always be there when you need me."_

_"Okay," Wonwoo replied with a smile spreading on his face. "Then I will always save you a seat, whenever I will perform ballet."_

_Mingyu beamed at him. "Seriously? And I won't have to pay for a ticket? Like never ever?"_

_Wonwoo poked his friend's tummy. "Of course not! You will always be my special guest."_

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

Mingyu felt bad. Really bad. He had acted like an asshole towards his best friend, though the latter had only been worried about him after his little incident at work- wanting to take care of him. 

Two days were gone since Wonwoo had left his apartment, probably feeling hurt because of what he had said to him. Mingyu had tried to call his friend afterward, but he hadn't picked up- not reacting to his texts. Mingyu would have gone to his place, but he had to work two double shifts in a row- hating himself for being such an insensitive idiot.

Remembering that his best friend had probably rushed to the hospital, even wearing his slippers, made Mingyu feel even worse. Wonwoo was just worrying about him as much as he worried about the other.

"What's wrong? You look depressed. You alright?" Cheol asked with a mouthful of noodles during lunch break.

Mingyu sighed. "I am an asshole."

His colleague took a sip of his water, not taking his eyes from Mingyu's face. "Well, that's nothing new. I could have told you that before."

"Fuck you."

Cheol laughed. "I am just joking. What's wrong? What did you do?"

Mingyu sighed. "I kind of fought with my best friend and now he won't answer my calls."

"Wonwoo? How could you fight with someone like _him_? He is like an angel, he looks so sweet and soft. He-"

Mingyu snapped his head at him. "Don't you think that I know that better than anyone else?" He put his spoon back on the table, not feeling hungry anymore. "I am such an idiot. I had a bad headache after they released me from the hospital. Wonwoo was just worrying about me and- I kind of threw him out of my apartment."

"Seriously?" Cheol scoffed. "You don't deserve him."

"I know. Thank you for being so sympathetic, though," Mingyu replied sarcastically. 

"Yah! I am just honest with you! You are so weird, seriously. Do you even realize how often you worry about _him_? I need to listen to your rambling stories about Wonwoo's toes and how hard he trains -like every day."

Mingyu put his elbows on the table, his head in his hands- rubbing his eyes. "I know~" he whined.

"So, why are you not allowing him to worry about you, too, hmm?"

"I already said it. Because I am an asshole," Mingyu replied and put his hands away to look at his colleague with pouting lips.

Cheol clicked his tongue. "Well, at least you know that yourself. I don't even understand you two. Are you sure you both should just be friends? It seems unhealthy to me."

Mingyu groaned. "Please don't start with-"

"No, seriously. You should think about it. I guess you are already more than friends anyway- you are just fucking dense."

Mingyu threw his napkin at him. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it. Why is everyone saying things like these?"

"Why? Because it is fucking obvious and I only know you for a few months. Deep inside you, you probably know that I am right." Cheol stretched. "But whatever. It is your life. I need to go somewhere real quick. See you in a bit," he added and grabbed his plate before standing up to leave the room.

Mingyu sighed. What more should there be between him and Wonwoo? He was the most important person in his life. Wasn't that enough? He pulled out his phone, looking at the screen. No notifications. He decided to text his best friend again.

_'Hey, can you please just tell me that you are okay? You don't even need to talk to me. Just give me a sign that you are alive. Please. You are ignoring me for two days already. I am sorry! I miss you.'_

Mingyu sighed. He really missed Wonwoo. He decided to go to his friend's place the next day after work. He would just wait in front of his door if necessary until the other would open it. It didn't suit Wonwoo to be resentful.

To Mingyu's big surprise, a text arrived only a minute later, almost startling him. It was from his friend.

_'I am on my way to the dance studio right now. I am having a private lesson.'_

Mingyu breathed out in relief. It was a short text, but at least Wonwoo had answered him. It was a start. He put his phone away and stood up, walking out of the room- his mood instantly better.

  
  


  
  


A few minutes before the end of Mingyu's shift, another emergency call arrived and everyone was rushing towards the firetruck. "Seriously? It is the third time in a row that we get an emergency right before our shift ends," Mingyu mumbled, fastening his seatbelt. He was tired, hoping that it wasn't something big.

"What happened?" Cheol asked their leader as they were driving off with sirens screaming and lights flashing. 

"There was a gas explosion in a ballet studio on the east side of town."

 _Ballet studio. Eastside._ Mingyu's heart started pounding against his rib cage. "W-what is the adress?"

"Main street 12. We should be there in five minutes max," his leader replied.

Mingyu was sure his heart would stop beating in a second. _No._ He felt a nauseous panic rising in his stomach as he pulled out his phone with trembling hands, dialing Wonwoo's number. 

Not available.

"Gyu, is something wrong?" Cheol asked, looking concerned. "You are fucking pale all of a sudden."

Mingyu shivered slightly, a cold sweat starting out on his body. _Wonwoo._

"Gyu!" Cheol nudged his arm to get his attention.

Mingyu looked up at him. "I-It's Wonwoo's studio. And he is there right now. He has a dance lesson."

Cheol's eyes widened and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. "Oh my God. I am so sorry."

Mingyu glanced back at his phone, dialing Wonwoo's number again. _Please pick up._

"The person you have called is temporary not available."

"I can't reach him," Mingyu mumbled, voice choking with emotion. He felt like crying, throat closing up. _Wonwoo. Please not._

"I am sorry, buddy."

They arrived seconds later and Mingyu could see the black smoke engulfing the building, flames were leaping high into the air.

"Fuck. That was a good explosion. I hope no one is inside," their leader mumbled as they were getting out of the truck.

Mingyu put on his helmet, his throat went dry and he could only stare at the burning building anxiously, his heart thudding in his ears. "I will get you," he whispered and started to move, not caring how dangerous it could be. If Wonwoo was in there, he _needed_ to go. He wouldn't leave him alone. Never. 

The fire was fierce, too hot for anyone to go through the door. Mingyu knew that. He was an experienced firefighter. And still, he continued moving, ready to run inside.

Cheol grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? You can't go in there!"

"Let me go!" he muttered, memories of his best friend running through his head. Five-year-old Wonwoo in his tutu, ten-year-old Wonwoo crying because of his father, thirteen-year-old Wonwoo drunk, acting like-

"Mingyu, there is not even a way inside. There are flames everywhere. This will be suicide."

"Let me go! I need to find him," Mingyu yelled, trying to pull away. He was strong, but Cheol was stronger.

His colleague wrapped his other arm around Mingyu's shoulder, keeping him in place. "I am sorry, okay? But I can't let you go inside. I am so sorry."

Mingyu felt tears fill his eyes, flowing down his cheeks. He couldn't breathe. Guilt weighed heavily on his heart. He was a firefighter and couldn't save the person he loved the most? That could not be true. 

Mingyu watched his colleagues, who had started to fight the fire. He tried to pull away from Cheol once again, but without a chance. It even felt like his body got weak because of the shock. "Let me go," he cried out. "If he is in there, I want to be there, too. I don't care about what will happen to me."

"Gyu, what are you even talking about?" Cheol asked softly, probably feeling bad for him.

"I don't want to live if he is-" Mingyu's voice broke as a sob escaped, shaking his shoulders.

"I am so sorry, buddy. But are you to 100 percent sure that Wonwoo is inside?" Cheol asked, looking around.

"Yes. He is. He texted me earlier."

_**to be continued..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. 🥺


	9. Chapter 9

Wonwoo was standing behind the barrier tape, which was keeping the onlookers back. He was bewildered, staring at the flames, at the smoke, at his dance studio- or what's left of it. Looking at it made something hurt inside his chest. It felt like a knife was cutting inside him. Wonwoo had escaped death- this realization hit him so suddenly that it felt like a rush of blood in his brain. He could have really died in the fire today, but it seemed that he had a guardian angel.

Wonwoo trembled, not able to take his eyes away from the burning building. He had been in the dance studio only minutes ago, but Ms.Yang had gotten an urgent call and they had ended the lesson earlier than planned. Wonwoo had gotten dressed, leaving the building- one minute later, he had heard the explosion.

"Please move to the back a little bit," a firefighter ordered to the people, standing and watching behind the barrier tape. "It is dangerous. The building could collapse for all we know."

Wonwoo stepped away, eyeing the guy in uniform. It was only then that he realized Mingyu could be here as well. Wonwoo gasped, remembering that he had texted his friend earlier, saying he would be in the dance studio. He needed to tell Mingyu that he was doing fine, hoping that the other wasn't already worrying. 

"Fuck!" Wonwoo groaned as he pulled out his phone. The battery had died. He turned his eyes towards the firetrucks, but he was too far away. A lot of firefighters had arrived- all of them wearing their helmets. Wonwoo's eyes turned on two of them, who were standing farther away from their colleagues- acting strangely. One of them was clutching the other's arm- it looked like he was holding the other firefighter back from running into the building. Wonwoo stepped forward once again, trying to recognize the person.

"Please stay behind the barrier tape. It is too dangerous to get closer," the firefighter from before said, motioning him to step back.

"Sure," Wonwoo mumbled, his eyes still fixed on the two figures. He had a weird feeling in his body- his heart was racing and he didn't even know why. 

One of the firefighters started to look around as if he was searching for something before pointing in his direction seconds later. 

Wonwoo squinted his eyes, trying to see better. He could finally recognize him. It was Cheol. Wonwoo's eyes flickered to the taller guy next to him and he knew, who it was. "Mingyu," he mumbled, his heartbeat started to increase. 

His friend was staring in his direction as well and seconds later he pulled off his helmet, heading towards him.

Wonwoo gulped, feeling guilty all of a sudden. He had ignored Mingyu for the past two days, feeling offended by his friend's behavior. Now he felt bad for not reacting to his calls or texts, though he just had needed some time to calm down. _Would Mingyu be mad at him?_

As his best friend got closer, Wonwoo noticed the tears streaming down his face and suddenly everything else didn't matter anymore. He forgot all about what had happened between them. Wonwoo's eyes were fixed on his friend's flushed face, reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to hug him.

"Gyu," Wonwoo mumbled, spreading his arms while studying him worriedly. The latter wasn't a crier, so looking at all these tears was breaking Wonwoo's heart. _Was he crying because of him? Or did something happen?_

"Wonwoo," Mingyu breathed between sobs before he closed the distance, cupping his cheeks, pressing a quick soft kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around Wonwoo's body, lifting him almost of his feet.

Wonwoo was overwhelmed. His senses were reeling from the surprising kiss, skin tingling everywhere. He could feel Mingyu shaking against him, making him sad. He pulled him closer, caressing his back. 

"I thought you are inside and-" Mingyu's voice broke and he nudged his face into his neck.

Wonwoo felt wetness on his skin and shivered, finally understanding why his friend was acting like that. Mingyu had actually thought that he was still in the building. And his friend really had wanted to run inside, though the leaping flames were still blocking the entrance. "Hey, I am okay. I am okay. I wasn't inside when the fire started!"

Mingyu sobbed, tightening his arms around his shoulder. "I was so scared. I really thought you are in there," he mumbled before leaning back with tears on his cheeks.

His friend was making him feel sentimental so that Wonwoo felt like crying as well. It made his heart sad to see him like that and he felt even worse for acting like a sulking child in the past two days. He reached out, wiping Mingyu's tears. "I am sorry. I am so sorry for ignoring you the-"

Mingyu shut him by giving him another bone-crushing hug. "No. No. I am the one who is sorry. I have been an asshole towards you. I am so fucking sorry. I didn't want you to leave that day. I need you around me- always. I don't even know what had gotten into me," he whined inbetween sobs. "You are everything to me."

Wonwoo felt his eyes burning and he tried hard to stop the tears as he was rubbing his friend's back soothingly. "It is okay. Everything is okay. Calm down. We are both alright."

Warm lips pressed to Wonwoo's neck and hummed against his skin. "You texted me you have a lesson and after I heard that your studio is burning- I couldn't reach you. I was so fucking scared." Mingyu whispered the last part, voice choking.

Wonwoo pulled back, wiping his friend's tears away once again. "I am sorry. My phone died, I didn't even notice it." He let out a shaky breath. "Mrs. Yang got an urgent call and we left earlier- actually five minutes before all of this happened."

Mingyu let his eyes wander over his face with a fond look. "Thank God. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you."

"I can't believe that I-" Wonwoo trailed off, a tear escaping his eyes. He was too overwhelmed by the whole situation- happy that everything was alright, but at the same time still shaken because of what could have happened.

Mingyu leaned down and kissed the tear away, causing his skin to tingle. "You are okay. You are here with me. I am fucking glad."

Wonwoo smiled, though he felt like balling his eyes out. "Did you really want to run into the burning building, because you thought that I am still inside?"

Mingyu planted a sweet, lingering kiss on his forehead. "I told you that I will always come to you. No matter what."

"But-"

"Kim. Back to work!" A male voice interrupted him.

Mingyu's expression got serious before he turned around. "Yes, sir, I am coming," he replied before facing Wonwoo again. "I need to do my job," he said with a hesitant smile, though looking like he would rather stay with him.

Wonwoo clutched his friend's uniform, not wanting to let him go, either. He felt the urge to cuddle and comfort him for a while. But Mingyu needed to do his work and Wonwoo wouldn't make a fuss- they had attracted enough attention in front of the onlookers. "Please be careful."

Mingyu's eyes softened and he leaned closer, placing another kiss on Wonwoo's cheek- dangerously close to his lips. "I will," he replied before pulling away, taking the warmth with him. "My shift will be finished after we are done here. I am fucking tired, but I want to be with you tonight."

Wonwoo's heart warmed at his words. "Okay. I'll wait for you."

  
  


  
  


They were in Mingyu's living room, sitting on the sofa, his friend's arm around him- cuddling him. He had not let go of him since they had arrived at his place a few hours ago, being clingy like a little child. "Are you alright now? Have you calmed down?"

Mingyu nodded, head placed on top of his. "I am. Are you alright?"

Wonwoo pursed his lips, letting out a slow breath. "I am still shocked about what had happened and- of course also sad that the dance studio is gone, but I am really happy that no one got hurt. That is the most important thing."

Mingyu squeezed him closer against his body. "I am so happy that _you_ didn't get hurt." He paused and seemed to think about something. "I was crying like a baby back there, was I? How embarrassing."

"You did cry like a baby," Wonwoo agreed with a smile, placing his hand on his friend's thigh. "But it is okay. Everyone would understand that kind of situation."

"You don't know my colleagues." Mingyu sighed. "I had images in my mind as I was staring at that burning building. Images of you, being little, wearing your tutu- beaming with joy while showing me your new dance steps," he mumbled in a soft voice, lifting his head off his shoulder. "My heart was bleeding. I really thought I had lost you."

Wonwoo faced him. "Yah, let's stop talking about that, okay? I don't want to be sad anymore. We should be happy."

Mingyu nodded. "We should. I guess you are right."

Wonwoo smiled, his eyes dropping to Mingyu's lips. The latter had kissed him. It had been in the heat of the moment, but still- his best friend had kissed him on the lips. Wonwoo turned his face away, suddenly feeling a blush coming to his cheeks.

"What is wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."

Mingyu yawned while reaching out, cupping his chin- forcing him to face him. "What is it? Why are you so red?"

"I said it is nothing." Wonwoo cleared his throat. "You are hungry?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I actually just want to sleep for the next 20 hours. Will you stay the night?"

Wonwoo eyed him. He would love to stay, but his friend had worked two double shifts in a row and needed a good, long sleep without interruptions. "No. I want you to have a good rest."

Mingyu pouted. "But I can also rest with you by my side."

"Yeah, but still- you should sleep by yourself," Wonwoo replied before standing up.

Mingyu reached for his hand, threading his fingers with his. "I am so sorry about what I had said to you two days ago. I had an awful headache and-"

Wonwoo turned back to him, placing his hand on top of his head- playing with his soft hair. "I already told you that it is okay. I am not even thinking about it anymore."

"Okay." Mingyu closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the touch. "Mhh, that feels good." 

Wonwoo watched him closely. He knew everything about his face. The texture of his skin. The tiny scar above his left eyebrow. He was familiar with every smile line, with every wrinkle. Mingyu was handsome. He knew that as well. And after his friend had kissed him today, he was even more aware of it. "O-okay, you should go to bed now," he mumbled shyly, pulling his hand away. 

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?" Mingyu asked, standing up with a yawn.

Wonwoo smiled at his friend, who looked soft and innocent in his tired state. "Sure, little boy," he replied in an affectionate tone before getting on his tip-toes, placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"What? I gave you a kiss."_

_"But, why?"_

_Mingyu shrugged. "You hurt your knee and I wanted to make the pain go away."_

_Wonwoo glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "But shouldn't you kiss my hurt knee, then. Why my cheek?"_

_"Just because."_

_"Mingyu."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I am 15 years old. Do you really think that was necessary?"_

_Mingyu smirked. "Of course. I don't care how old you are." He wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder. "Why would you try and play soccer anyway? I told you this is not something you should do. You will only get hurt."_

_"I just wanted to try it out and see for myself." Wonwoo nudged his friend in the side. "But you kissed me in front of our whole class. Aren't you embarrassed?"_

_"No! My affection can't wait. If I want to kiss you, I will just do it. It doesn't matter where or when."_

_Wonwoo scoffed playfully, though he was loving his friend's affectionate nature a lot. "Mingyu."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Please never change."_

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh.. why is it, that it always sounds so good in my head, but then I am not able to write it the way I want to- so frustrating 😖
> 
> I hope the chapter was still good to read and sorry again for the angsty cliffhanger. 😘 Don't hate me.


	10. Chapter 10

Mingyu had a day off, deciding to visit Wonwoo at his dance practice. After the studio had burned down a week ago, they had to use a gymnasium for the time being. It was accessible for the public, so Mingyu wanted to watch his friend a bit- actually feeling the need to check if everything was alright. He hadn't told Wonwoo about it, but after the horrible incident- he was having nightmares. And they were always the same. Every time Wonwoo would end up in the middle of the flames, causing Mingyu to wake up with a scream, drenched in sweat at nights.

The gymnasium was a few blocks away from Mingyu's place, so he walked over there by foot. He wandered through the long corridor before arriving at the last hall, hearing slow music coming from inside. He entered and sat down on the steps, eyes searching for his best friend. 

Wonwoo was jumping and twirling around the hall, wearing red shorts and a wide shirt with short sleeves. 

Siwon was there as well, lingering close at his best friend's side, watching him, saying something to him from time to time. 

Their closeness bothered Mingyu.

Wonwoo seemed not to care about Siwon's penetrating eyes on him, though- probably used to it by now. His expression was serious, he was highly concentrated. As he did another turn, he halted in his steps, finally spotting Mingyu. He mumbled something to Siwon before heading towards him- an amused smile on his face.

Mingyu stood up and walked down the steps to greet him. "Hey, there."

Wonwoo wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to watch you dance," Mingyu replied, resisting the urge to place a kiss on his friend's flushed cheek. He had no idea why he felt the need to kiss him at all. Maybe he was still not over the shock from last week.

"Actually, you are not allowed to be here," Wonwoo said with a smile, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You know that I am a professional dancer and people pay money to see me, right?"

"Actually the gymnasium is open for the public, so you can't throw me out. But nice try." Mingyu's eyes turned on Siwon, who was watching them not so subtly. "Didn't you tell me that you are not dancing with him?"

"That's right. I am not. But Siwon is- well he is Siwon. He likes to hang around me, I don't even know. And- yeah, I just got used to it."

Mingyu didn't like it. Not at all. He glanced towards Siwon once again. The latter wasn't even pretending to do something else but was staring in their direction shamelessly. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Wonwoo frowned. "No. Of course not. He is not dangerous or anything like that. Just a little annoying." He nudged Mingyu's belly. "Hey, stop glaring at him like that. Be nice."

Mingyu turned his eyes back at his friend. He sighed. "When will you be off?"

Wonwoo glanced at the clock on the wall. "In 15-20 minutes, I guess. Why?"

"Let's go eat something afterward. I am really hungry."

Wonwoo smiled. "When are you not? But sure, let's do this. Just please behave and don't mess with Siwon until I am done, okay? He is the son of the owner of the academy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You have already told me that." Mingyu reached out, plucking a hair off his friend's shirt. "I won't touch him. But he should stop bothering you- it annoys me."

Wonwoo smiled before pulling away. "Just watch something on your phone, then."

"No. I came to watch _you_ ," Mingyu replied as his friend walked back into the middle of the hall. Mingyu sat down again, eyes following him. Every time Wonwoo was doing a high jump, he was impressed, but at the same time feeling bad for his friend's poor toes, knowing how much they would hurt him afterward.

Siwon was watching Wonwoo as well, talking to him- not dancing at all. He seemed to be infatuated by his best friend- definitely not only because of his dance skills.

"Annoying as hell." Mingyu scoffed, pulling out his phone to check his mails for a moment. Seconds later he heard a thud and a groan, turning his eyes back at Wonwoo. His friend was sitting on the floor, clutching his foot. "Are you for real?"

Siwon was crouching in front of him, touching his shoulder. "Are you okay? I am sorry for bumping into you," he apologized.

Mingyu rushed towards Wonwoo as the latter was trying to get up on his own. He grabbed his friend's arm to help him. "Are you hurt? What happened? I looked away for one second and you hurt yourself. Are you serious?" he whined.

"I am fine. It's nothing," Wonwoo said quietly, but his expression showed that he was in pain as he tried to step on his left foot.

"You can't continue dancing like this. You need a break," Siwon uttered, reaching for Wonwoo's other arm. "Let me help you taking him to the changing room."

"I got it," Mingyu hissed at Siwon, wrapping an arm around his friend's waist to support him. "You have done enough."

"Mingyu, I am fine, really. You don't have to be mad at him," Wonwoo said as they started to move.

"You are not fine. Your ankle looks already swollen. We need some ice and you need to rest. Lean on me, don't put too much weight on your left foot," Mingyu mumbled, but scoffed as Siwon wrapped an arm around his best friend as well.

They took Wonwoo to the changing room together, making him sit on the bench. Mingyu crouched down in front of him, slowly pulling off his shoe. 

"I get some ice," Siwon mumbled before leaving the room.

"That is the least what he can do," Mingyu hissed, inspecting his friend's ankle, which was obviously more swollen than the other one. "Can you move your foot at all?"

"Yes. I guess it is only slightly sprained. Maybe even not that. Don't worry. It will be okay in two days." Wonwoo tugged at Mingyu's collar. "Don't be mad at Siwon. It was an accident."

Mingyu looked up at him. "I didn't see it, but he bumped into you and you fell. That makes him guilty. I hate him," he reasoned childishly. 

Wonwoo smiled softly down at him, reaching out to nudge his nose before brushing his thumb along his forehead. "You worry too much. You already have a visible line here."

Mingyu scoffed, grabbing his hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. "Then don't give me so many reasons to worry." 

Wonwoo widened his eyes, probably surprised by that gesture, his cheeks coloring. "W-why did you kiss my hand all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. You are hurt and- I felt like it."

"You are weird," Wonwoo mumbled, though obviously flustered.

"Since when do you blush in front of me?" Mingyu asked, tilting his head, smiling sheepishly.

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips in a cute way. "I am not blushing. But you started to show a lot of affection lately."

"Is that annoying you?" Mingyu asked, his eyes dropping on his friend's lips, licking his own absentmindedly. He had kissed him a week ago and he had not been able to forget the sweet taste of his lips since then.

"No," Wonwoo almost whispered, looking down at his hands, visibly nervous.

"I found a cool-pack." Siwon entered the room, causing Mingyu to let go of Wonwoo's cold hand. 

"Give it to me." Mingyu grabbed for the cool-pack and placed it gently against his friend's ankle. "You can go now," he mumbled without looking up at Siwon.

"Gyu!" 

"No, it is okay. It was my fault. I am sorry again and I can see that you are in good hands for now," Siwon uttered before turning around to leave the changing room.

Mingyu could feel Wonwoo's eyes on him, but he kept looking at his swollen ankle. "I hope it is really nothing serious."

"I know my body. It is not," Wonwoo replied before letting out a long breath. "Gyu, look at me."

Mingyu glanced up at him. "What is it?"

"Why did you kiss me on the lips last week?"

Mingyu almost dropped the cool-pack out of his hand. He would have never expected for Wonwoo to start talking about that. _How could he be so straightforward all of a sudden?_ "Oh, that- well, I was so happy that you weren't in the burning building- obviously and- it just happened," he replied, trying to act nonchalant. "Why? Does it bother you?"

Something sparkled in Wonwoo's eyes. Then it was gone. "No, no. Just- I don't know. You are a lot touchier after what had happened, giving me a lot of kisses these days."

Mingyu could see the blush on his friend's cheeks, wondering why he had started to talk about the kiss if it was making him uncomfortable. "The same question again- does it bother you?"

"No. I just wanted to- you know, ask if something changed? If something happened?"

"I am happy that you are alive and I like to be affectionate towards you. I don't think that this is something new, though."

"O-okay." Wonwoo paused, probably to organize his thoughts. "But would you have kissed Cheol if he had been in that situation?"

Mingyu turned the cool-pack around before pressing it against his friend's ankle once again. "Of course not. What are you even asking?" The very thought of it made him cringe.

Wonwoo shrugged though it was obvious he was anything but casual about the topic. "I am trying to understand why you did that. Just being curious."

"It was in the heat of the moment."

Wonwoo hummed with a sigh, definitely not satisfied with the answer.

"It seems to bother you since you start talking about it- though it is already one week over."

"It is not bothering me. I just think about it when I see you."

Mingyu smirked, enjoying to tease his friend a little bit. "You mean you have to think about it when you see my kissable lips?"

Wonwoo widened his eyes and turned his head away, blushing darker than before. "What are you even saying? Just forget about it."

" _You_ started talking about the kiss."

Wonwoo looked back at him, eyebrows knit. "And now I ask you to forget it." He leaned down, reaching for the cool-pack. "Let me hold it myself."

"Why all of a sudden?" Mingyu asked with a laugh. "Are you snippy right now?"

"No, I am not. Let me hold it myself," his friend repeated with a pout- definitely snippy.

Mingyu released the cool-pack to use his hand to wrap it around Wonwoo's nape, pulling his head down to his. "I would do it again if the right moment comes along," he uttered teasingly and formed a kissing mouth before standing up. "Come on, let's go back to your place and order something to eat since you can't go out like this."

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

_"I am scared."_

_"Don't be. I am right beside you. Give me your hand."_

_Wonwoo had stepped on a narrow wall, ready to balance on it. Now he was scared to fall down._

_Mingyu stretched out his hand for him to hold. "I will catch you if you fall."_

_Wonwoo nodded, grabbing for his hand. He made his first steps, already swaying back and forth. "If I fall down and hurt my feet, it could be really bad for my future."_

_Mingyu sighed. "Why did you climb on top of the wall in the first place then?"_

_"Because I am tipsy? Isn't that obvious?"_

_Mingyu smirked. It had been their last official day at high school and they had gotten some beer, drinking and enjoying the warm evening outside. "Well, then do it. I am here."_

_"Okay." Wonwoo started balancing with his hand in Mingyu's and he almost made it to the end, but as he started to giggle out of nowhere or maybe because of the four beer beforehand, he lost his balance, threatening to fall._

_Mingyu got scared and pulled him towards him, causing Wonwoo to crash on top of him, as they both landed on the grass. "Are you alright?"_

_Wonwoo started laughing, his head on Mingyu's chest. "I am. But looks like you were right."_

_"What do you mean?" Mingyu asked, already feeling the bruise forming on his butt._

_"You always catch me when I fall, huh?"_

_"Of course. You are my best friend. I can't let you get hurt, right?"_

_Wonwoo raised his head, smiling down at him, completely wasted. "That is so cheesy, but I luv you," he uttered before leaning down once again, placing a soft kiss on Mingyu's chest._

_"You are so drunk. But I love you, too."_

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your sweet comments. I am happy that you are enjoying this even if it isn't perfect (in my eyes). But your feedback always motivates me to continue 💕


	11. Chapter 11

"Wonwoo! No! No, please not!!"

Wonwoo woke up startled and disoriented, hearing someone calling his name. He snapped his eyes open, remembering that he had stayed at Mingyu's place overnight because the latter had not wanted him to be alone with his sprained ankle. Wonwoo sat up and switched on the night lamp, glancing down at his friend, who was tossing around, tears streaming down his face.

"No! No!"

Wonwoo started shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Gyu. Wake up!" 

"Please. No."

"Wake up. You are dreaming!" Wonwoo shook him harder.

Mingyu finally ripped his eyes open, letting out a shaky breath. He seemed to be in shock, glancing around- looking scared.

"Hey, hey. You are okay. It was just a nightmare. Everything is alright," Wonwoo whispered, reaching out to wipe the sweaty hair out of his friend's face. "Calm down."

Mingyu's eyes turned on him- dawning realization on his face. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo's waist, burrowing his face into his shirt. 

"It's alright. Calm down," Wonwoo tried to soothe his best friend, brushing his fingers through his hair. "You had a bad dream?"

"Yes," Mingyu mumbled into his shirt. 

"It's okay now. You are here with me."

Mingyu pulled away after a moment and laid back on the mattress, placing his head on the pillow, looking at the ceiling. "I can't believe I dreamed it again."

Wonwoo reached out and wiped his friend's tear-stained cheeks with one hand. "Again? What do you mean? Since when do you dream bad?"

Mingyu looked up at him, reaching for his hand, twining their fingers together. "Since last week."

"Since the fire?" Wonwoo asked, though already knowing the answer. He had noticed that his friend hadn't forgotten about the incident yet. "You were saying my name. What did you dream about?"

Mingyu grimaced, tightening the hold on his hand. "It is always the same. You are in the burning building and I am too late." He let out a shaky breath. "It is horrible."

Wonwoo brushed a lock of hair from his friend's face before placing a kiss on his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me about it before? I would have slept at your place sooner."

"I am a big boy." Mingyu pouted. "I didn't expect the dreams to continue. Why doesn't it stop?" he whined, glancing up at him with sad puppy eyes.

Wonwoo's heart hurt to see his friend suffer. His own ankle was hurting, but he didn't care about that right now. "I don't know. But I am here, okay? You know that I wasn't inside and everything is good. I am not hurt," he mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

Mingyu snuggled against him, the warmth of his body made Wonwoo drowsy again. "I know. The dreams are still there, though."

Wonwoo sighed. "Are you still thinking about that incident during the day?"

"Not so often. But maybe I worry that something like this could happen again."

Wonwoo circled his thumb over Mingyu's fingers. "Why? No wonder you are dreaming about it. Stop worrying! Everything is alright!"

"I know~ I am not doing it on purpose."

Wonwoo placed their joined hands in his lap. "You make _me_ worry. Don't be like that." 

Mingyu snuggled even closer against him, his head leaning against his chest. "Can I sleep like that? Maybe it will help."

"Close your eyes. I am here. Please stop worrying. You are making me sad," Wonwoo mumbled, turning off the light.

"I don't want to make you sad. I am sorry," Mingyu whispered in a drowsy voice. 

Wonwoo sighed softly. It wasn't healthy how much they were caring about each other. But there was no way to change that. He kept circling his thumb over Mingyu's fingers, forgotten was the throbbing pain in his ankle. 

"Wonu."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Wonwoo had his eyes already closed as a smile spread on his lips. Mingyu would always say things like these whenever he was drunk or tired as hell. But Wonwoo loved hearing him say it, feeling cherished.

"Wonu."

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me, too?"

Wonwoo's smile widened as he squeezed his friend's hand. "Of course. Very much. Sleep now."

  
  


  
  


Wonwoo woke up as he felt someone stirring beside him. "Mhh. What is it?"

"Oh shit. Sorry. Go back to sleep. I need to get ready for work," Mingyu's drowsy, deep voice replied- the arm which had been wrapped around him pulling away.

Raising his head, Winwoo blinked his eyes open as Mingyu was taking the warmth with him. Wonwoo grabbed for his arm, pulling his friend back against him. "No~ don't go."

Mingyu chuckled, reaching up and lightly pinching his cheek. "Why are you so cute after waking up?" He leaned down, placing a kiss on Wonwoo's forehead.

"Don't go, okay? Stay."

Mingyu chuckled again. "And who is going to work for me?"

Wonwoo grimaced, tightening the hold on his friend's arm. "I don't care. It will be cold if you leave." He thought for a moment, trying to find a solution. "Let Cheol do your shift."

"I don't think that he can work for two, though." Mingyu placed his hand on his, pulling it away from his arm. "Go back to sleep. And stay at my place. I will be back in a bit. There is enough food in the fridge, okay?"

"No~ not okay. Don't leave the bed," Wonwoo whined, but Mingyu let out a laugh before getting up, leaving him alone in the king-size bed. "I hate you."

"You love me."

Wonwoo grabbed a pillow, throwing it in his friend's direction, but missed him because he ducked. 

Mingyu laughed before pulling his shirt over his head, stripping naked in front of him.

Wonwoo had seen him undressing often enough, but suddenly it was making him nervous. He closed his eyes, heart hammering in his chest.

"How is your ankle?" Mingyu asked a moment later, pulling his blanket away.

"It's cold~ What are you doing?"

Mingyu clicked his tongue, gently touching Wonwoo's skin with his thumb. "It is still swollen. Don't forget to put some cool balm on it," he uttered, bevor covering his feet again.

"I will," Wonwoo replied with a yawn, still tired. After waking up in the middle of the night to comfort Mingyu, he hadn't been able to fall asleep for a long time afterward, feeling sorry for him. "Be careful at work."

"I will. See you later.

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

_"What is this?" Mingyu tugged at Wonwoo's shirt to look down his collar. "Where did you get that bruise from?"_

_"Oh, it is nothing. I bumped into another dancer in practice."_

_Mingyu grimaced. "You are so tiny. You need to work out. People could hurt you too easily."_

_Wonwoo grimaced. "I am a dancer. I can't gain a lot of weight. It's okay."_

_"That's why you need me around to protect you," Mingyu replied, acting bold._

_"I am older than you."_

_"By two weeks."_

_Wonwoo linked his arm with his friend's as they started walking back home from school. "I am going to be 13 years old in a few days and you will still be 12," he teased._

_Mingyu groaned, bumping his head lightly against his. "For two weeks only. I am still bigger and I will protect you- always."_

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short filler chapter 🙈
> 
> Romance is coming very soon 💕


	12. Chapter 12

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

_They had taken their bikes, riding towards the woods. It was a Saturday morning and they were on their way to the treehouse, which they had built a few weeks ago with the help of Mingyu's dad._

_It had started to drizzle as they arrived, putting their bikes against the tree. "Let's hurry or we will get drenched," Mingyu yelled, the rain getting harder by the second._

_Wonwoo followed him up the stairs, the wooden steps slippery._

_They closed the door behind themselves and sat down on the carpet. Mingyu glanced at Wonwoo, whose wet clothes were sticking to his body, making him shiver. It wasn't cold outside, but his best friend was a lightweight, having no fat on his body. "Are you freezing?"_

_Wonwoo snuggled closer towards him. "It will be okay in a bit."_

_Mingyu wrapped an arm around his friend to warm him up. "You want to see it now?"_

_"Yes! That's why we are here, right?"_

_Mingyu nodded, pulling out his new red pocket knife. "Here it is. It is so cool. And we can finally carve something into the wood."_

_Wonwoo glanced at the knife in his hand. "Wow, I want one, too. This looks really cool."_

_"I am 12. It was time to get one." Mingyu pulled his arm off his shoulder. "Shall we carve something now?"_

_"Yes. Can I do it first?"_

_Mingyu nodded, handing him his knive. "Don't cut yourself."_

_"I am not a baby," Wonwoo replied before turning around to carve into the wall of their tree house._

_Mingyu couldn't see what his friend was doing, because he was covering it with his other hand. He turned away, looking up, hoping that their roof would withstand the heavy rain._

_"I am done," Wonwoo uttered after a moment, pulling away from the wall._

_Mingyu turned around, looking at the carving, which showed two figures holding hands. One of them was a little taller- the other was holding a heart balloon in his hand._

_"This is us. Aren't we cute?"_

_Mingyu chuckled, glancing at his friend. "Really cute." He took the knife out of his hand. "Why are you holding a heart balloon though?"_

_Wonwoo shrugged. "Just because."_

_"Is the heart for me?"_

_"Maybe."_

_Mingyu smiled, nudging his friend's cheek. "You are cute."_

_"I am not," Wonwoo mumbled, flinching as a thunder cracked right over their tree house."_

_Mingyu frowned. "We should go back. It is dangerous to stay here during a thunderstorm."_

_Wonwoo pouted. "But we just came."_

_Mingyu put the knife back into his pocket. "I know. But it is safer to go back," he replied, grabbing his friend's hand to pull him up. "Come on."_

_It was raining dogs and cats as they started climbing down the stairs. Mingyu jumped down first and heard a yell as his best friend fell right on top of him, causing them both to fall onto the wet ground._

_"Oh my God. I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Wonwoo asked, brushing a wet leave off his cheek._

_Mingyu groaned but was glad that his friend had fallen on top of him and didn't get hurt. "I am okay."_

_"Sorry, my feet slipped and I-"_

_Mingyu glanced up at his friend's dripping hair, eyes widened in worry. "Don't feel bad. I am really okay."_

_Wonwoo grimaced, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving me," he mumbled with a shy smile._

_"That was pure coincidence, but you are welcome," Mingyu joked as they stood up. "We need to hurry now or you will get sick."_

_"You could get sick as well. Please worry about yourself, too."_

_"But I worry more about you."_

_Wonwoo grabbed his bike, glancing at him. "That's why you have my heart," he replied before riding off._

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

Mingyu was heading back home after his last shift had ended. It had been tiring, the weather had been awful and his unit had been called to three car accidents. He had a bruise on his arm after trying to get a woman out of the car. The window had been broken and a glass shatter had pierced into his skin- but he had saved the woman. 

Mingyu had worked longer than expected, fearing that Wonwoo had already gone home by now. But as he entered the apartment, his best friend was still there, cooking something nice-smelling in the kitchen. "I am back," he mumbled tired, pulling off his coat. 

"Hey, you are late. I thought you would be back one hour ago," Wonwoo said, walking up towards him, looking cute in his apron.

"It was horrible today. So many accidents because of the storm. We had to-" Mingyu trailed off as Wonwoo gaped, noticing the bloodstain on his ripped shirt. 

"Oh my God, what happened?" his friend asked, pulling off his kitchen gloves.

"It's just a small bruise from work. Don't worry."

Wonwoo grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the bathroom. "Pull off your shirt. Let me see."

Mingyu sighed, but sat down on the closed toilet lid, pulling off his shirt with a groan. "How is your ankle?" he asked, looking down at Wonwoo's foot.

"Why are you asking about my ankle? That is not important right now. Look at your bruise, it is huge."

Mingyu glanced at his arm as his friend grabbed for the first aid kit, stepping in between his legs. "It was shattered glass."

"How did it pierce through your firefighting suit anyway?" Wonwoo asked in a whine, opening the antiseptic. 

"It happens sometimes," Mingyu mumbled, watching Wonwoo's serious face, his eyes worried. He was caring so much about him. As he had woken up at night, drenched in sweat because of another bad dream, the other had comforted him and cuddled him the rest of the night.

Wonwoo wrapped his arm with a cloth, tongue out in concentration. "You should treat your wound right after you get hurt. It could get infected. Please take care of-"

Mingyu's hands gripped Wonwoo's hips, pulling him even closer between his legs. "Hmm?"

"W-what are you doing?"

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo's flustered face, then his eyes dropped to his lips and lingered. He wanted to kiss him so badly, he was barely able to control himself. "Nothing, just holding you."

Wonwoo's cheeks reddened and he bit his bottom lip. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are pretty."

Wonwoo blushed even harder. "What are you saying? Did you get a blow on your head?"

Mingyu smiled, caressing his waist without realizing it. "No. But you are really pretty. Have I ever told you that before? And you are the prettiest when you care about me."

Wonwoo locked eyes with him, staring intently. "Tell that to yourself," he replied, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's nape. 

They were probably looking like a couple, acting like this. Mingyu cleared his throat. And suddenly he understood why people would say that about them. They were too close for just being friends. Too affectionate. Too caring.

"What are you thinking about?" Wonwoo asked, playing with his hair.

"About us."

"And?"

"You tell me. What are we?"

Wonwoo tilted his head. "I don't know what you mean- but I know that I can't stop thinking about the kiss and how it made me feel. Is that weird?"

Mingyu couldn't believe that his best friend was this straightforward once again, blinking at him in surprise. "I-I don't think that it is weird."

"No?" Wonwoo leaned closer, their noses touching. 

"No," Mingyu whispered before his friend closed the distance, pressing his soft lips on his, taking his breath and making his heart pound violently. The kiss was sweet and gentle. It took Mingyu a moment to realize what was happening. Then he tightened his arms around Wonwoo, kissing him back. It should feel wrong to do this with his childhood best friend. But it didn't. It felt more than right.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I didn't know why I did that, so-" Wonwoo had leaned back with widened eyes, a shocked expression on his face.

"Shh." Mingyu cupped his chin, silencing him with his mouth. He liked the taste of his lips and they were soft and enticing. Mingyu was already addictive to him. He kissed Wonwoo with all his desire for him, melting against his friend. 

Wonwoo leaned away after they parted, looking at him with big eyes, lips swollen. "Doesn't it feel weird to kiss _me_ ?"

"No, not at all. It is actually the best I've felt for a long time."

Wonwoo hid his face with his hands, probably blushing.

Mingyu chuckled at his cute reaction. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Wonwoo mumbled into his hands.

Mingyu smiled and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands off his face. "What is it? Are you shy?"

Wonwoo blushed, but eyes glinting with delight. "We kissed and- it is, it is a new situation for me, for us."

"I like this new situation. And you are so fucking cute." Mingyu leaned forward, kissing him again with a need that had grown even more intense. How had he been able to live with this precious, hot human for all those years and never tasted his lips before.

"I made something to eat," Wonwoo mumbled, obviously flustered.

Mingyu smirked, loving the reaction, his own words and actions would bring out in his friend. "I thought you hate cooking, but it smells nice. Let's go."

Wonwoo grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen.

  
  


  
  


They had eaten Wonwoo's delicious pasta and started cleaning up as Mingyu's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from his leader. "It's work," he informed his friend with a groan, fearing the worst.

_'You need to come to the fire department right now. We have a huge woods fire close to the highway. It is spreading fast and we need every man we have.'_

Mingyu typed back that he's on his way before putting his phone into his pocket. "Fuck." 

Wonwoo turned around, looking sad. "You need to leave?"

"There is a fire in the woods close to the highway," Mingyu mumbled with a sigh. He was fucking tired and just wanted to spend the night cuddling and kissing that beautiful human in front of him. He sighed again, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo, feeling and smelling him. "I want to stay here with you."

"Then stay, you just came back. Don't go," Wonwoo whined, throwing his arms around Mingyu's neck, hugging him back. He planted a kiss on his skin, causing a pleasant shiver to shoot through Mingyu.

"I have to go. They are calling every firefighter for help. It's a huge fire apparently."

Wonwoo pulled away a little to look at him. "But you seem really tired already. I will worry about you."

Moving his nose along his, Mingyu smiled against his friend's lips before kissing him sweetly. He needed to remind himself that this was real and that he could do this whenever he wanted from now on. "I will be okay. Don't worry your pretty head. You don't want the woods to burn down to ashes, right?"

Wonwoo sighed with a pout, looking cute when he stuck his lip out like that. "No, of course not." 

Mingyu gave him a soft peck. "See? You can stay the night again if you want. I don't know when I will be back, though."

"I will clean your kitchen and wait for you. Please call me later to let me know if everything is alright."

"I will." 

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu's face in his palms and kissed him. Softly at first, then more deeply. It felt like he couldn't get enough of him as well.

"Yah, don't make it so hard for me to leave," Mingyu murmured against his lips, feeling the urge to call in sick, but no one would believe him and he couldn't turn down his colleagues.

Wonwoo pouted with puppy-dog eyes. "You make it hard for me to let you go."

Mingyu smiled and reached out, ruffling his hair. "We are fucking corny. I love it. But I seriously need to go now." He kissed Wonwoo one last time before turning around to leave his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing exciting, just some l♡ve 
> 
> Thanks for leaving Kudos and comments- appreciating it.


	13. Chapter 13

Wonwoo was back to dance practice one week later. They had another big event coming up and he was excited because it was the first time that his whole family would come to watch him dance on stage- even his father. 

Wonwoo was trying to focus on his steps, but his mind kept wandering and he kept thinking about his best friend all the time. They had kissed and made out and now he couldn´t forget Mingyu's lips- his arms, his skin, his dark eyes looking at him with want. Every feeling, every sensation was new, but it was making Wonwoo excited, though also making him lose his sanity. He had not seen Mingyu for the past two days, because his friend had to work a lot and he missed him tons.

„Hey, be careful.“ 

Wonwoo halted in his steps, almost bumping into Siwon- being too lost in his thoughts. „Oh, I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention.“ 

The other smirked, placing an arm around his waist, pulling him against his body. „No problem. But what is wrong with you anyway? You seem pretty absentminded lately.“ 

Wonwoo stepped away, not liking Siwon´s clingy side and he was sweaty. "I was just in thoughts." He cleared his throat. "I will pay more attention from now on." 

Siwon nodded but kept staring at him with a smirk. 

"What is it?" 

"I don´t know. You seem different. You are glowing." 

Wonwoo blushed, turning his face away. Was he really that obvious? 

Siwon laughed. "I would love to be the reason," he mumbled. "But I am sure it is him."

Wonwoo followed his eyes to the stand, surprised to see Mingyu sitting there. "Oh." He headed towards him and Siwon continued dancing. "Hey, shouldn't you be at work right now?" Wonwoo asked, stopping in front of his friend with a smile- happy to see him. 

Instead of answering, Mingyu extended his arm and grabbed Wonwoo, sitting him on top of his lap- holding him close to him. "I should, but I am on my break and I felt the urge to see you," he replied before placing a kiss on his lips. "Is this appropriate right now?" 

Wonwoo felt butterflies in his stomach as Mingyu started leaning in to kiss him again, but he pulled away after a moment to stand up, suddenly feeling shy to show their affection in public.

"What?" Mingyu asked with an easygoing smile, looking too sexy for his own good.

Wonwoo glanced around, but no one of the other dancers seemed to pay attention to them. "Nothing." 

"Mhh, don't be uncomfortable." Mingyu glanced towards the others briefly. "So- you were flirting with Siwon right in front of my eyes, huh?" 

"I d-didn´t," Wonwoo replied, wondering if his best friend had seen the other clinging to him. He had pushed him away pretty fast though.

Mingyu smirked, obviously just teasing him. "But you _did_. How could you do that to me? You are hurting my feelings like that," he uttered with a playful pout.

Wonwoo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Did you came here to mock me?"

Mingyu's expression turned serious. "No. I came here to see you. My break is only thirty minutes long. And I needed ten minutes to come here- so I only can stay for another ten, but it is worth it," he mumbled, grabbing for his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Wonwoo was sure he was blushing. "Aish, why are you so cheesy?"

"You like it though, right?"

Wonwoo wanted to kiss that smirk off his friend's face, but he was too shy in front of the other dancers. "I do," he whispered.

Mingyu grinned and stood up. He leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on Wonwoo's earlobe. "You look really hot while dancing by the way. I have never noticed it before."

Wonwoo shivered at the sensation running through his body and pushed him away, blushing even more. "Yah, stop it."

"You are fucking cute."

"I told you to stop."

Mingyu laughed, his arms snaking around Wonwoo's waist, pulling him closer again. He gazed at him for a long moment, then his expression got serious. "Why can't I stay away from you anymore, huh?"

Wonwoo leaned his forehead against his chest, feeling as if he would combust. "I don't know. And you are embarrassing me right now in front of the others, but I still like it."

Mingyu chuckled, tightening the hold around him. "I want them to know that you are _mine_."

Wonwoo raised his head, smiling at him. "Aren't you too possessive here?"

Mingyu chuckled. "I guess I am." He placed a kiss on his forehead. "Are you excited because your family is going to watch you next week?"

Wonwoo nodded. "I am a little nervous though."

"Don't be. You are amazing. They will see that. Even your stupid father. "

Wonwoo brushed his thumb over Mingyu's prominent mole. "Don't fight him, okay?"

"Only if neccessary."

  
  


  
  


It was the day of his big performance. Wonwoo had already spotted his family sitting in the first row, making him more than nervous. He felt a little sick since he had practiced a lot in the past few days. He watched behind the curtain again, noticing Mingyu there as well, talking to his brother. A warmth of calmness spread through his chest in an instant. Everything would be alright.

It wouldn't.

Only five minutes after Wonwoo had started his dance performance, he stumbled over a cable which was laying in the farthest corner of the stage. No one had seemed to notice it. Wonwoo neither, but as he had made a turn and a jump, he landed right on top of it- sending him reeling backward and falling off the stage. The sharp pain in his arm caused him to cry out and he somehow felt nauseous, but Wonwoo didn't care about that. He failed. He failed his performance. In front of his whole family. He felt like crying. The music stopped playing.

"Babe." 

Wonwoo turned his head. Mingyu was hovering over him, cupping his face in his warm hands. 

"Don't touch him. He could have broken something," an unfamiliar voice mumbled. 

"I am fine," Wonwoo mumbled. "It is just my arm," he added, but suddenly feeling really drowsy. 

Mingyu's expression was horrified, his eyes concerned. "Don't move. You are going to be alright."

Why wouldn't he be alright? It seemed that Wonwoo wasn't as fine as he had assumed. He felt weaker by the second and after looking at his friend's face once again, he closed his eyes, smelling blood.

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

_"How do you dare talking to an adult like that?"_

_"You don't deserve being treated otherwise. How can you act to your own son like that?" Mingyu was furious, standing in front of Wonwoo's father, ready to fight that man._

_"It is none of your fucking business! I won't talk about this with a twelve year old."_

_"I am 14."_

_"I don't care. Stop meddling in my business. He is my son and if I don't want him to dance, I can say that."_

_Mingyu was getting madder. "You don't deserve a son like him. He is always nice, always polite to you- even when you make him feel like he isn't worth it, not supporting him at-"_

_Wonwoo's father grabbed his arm, painfully. "Stop it!"_

_"Or what? You want to beat up a child?"_

_"I will-"_

_"Dad! Let go of him!" Wonwoo yelled, hurrying towards them. He was out of breath, probably had been running all the way here. "Dad! Let go!" he repeated, grabbing his father's wrist, trying to pull him away._

_"What do _you_ want? Shouldn't you be at your girly dance practice?" Mr. Jeon asked mockingly, but let go of Mingyu's arm, facing his son._

_"Shut up!" Mingyu hissed, getting more annoyed with that man._

_"Gyu, let's go," Wonwoo uttered, placing his hand on Mingyu 's chest, pushing him away from his father. "Come on!"_

_They walked off the Jeon's property, where Mingyu had met on his father earlier. Wonwoo was gripping the hem of his shirt, dragging him along. He was mad- Mingyu could tell by his posture._

_"Why? Why did you confront him?" his best friend asked, turning around to glance at him, his face flushed. He seemed tired._

_Mingyu sighed softly. "I am sorry."_

_"I told you that he is just like that. I don't care- so you shouldn't either," Wonwoo mumbled._

_"But I _care_ , okay? I care if you are hurt."_

_Wonwoo ran a hand through his hair. "I know. Still- it just won't change anything. You know that." He grabbed Mingyu's arm, eyeing the spot, where his father had held him tight. "Does it hurt? It will probably bruise. You made him really mad."_

_Mingyu leaned forward, pecking Wonwoo's forehead, feeling a warmth spread through him because of his concern. "I don't give a shit. I will defend what is mine."_

_Wonwoo, obviously flustered because of the kiss, smiled up at him in surprise. "But am I yours?"_

_"Yes."_

♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧ ♧♧♧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended with unplanned angst. 🙈 
> 
> It is hard to write this story these days. I kinda have to force myself to continue. I don't even know why 🥺


	14. Chapter 14

Mingyu was walking back and forth. He was in the waiting room of the ER, fucking scared and worried. Remembering the blood around Wonwoo's head made him shudder. He felt the urge to cry but he had to keep his composure in front of his friend's family.

"Oh honey, don't worry. The doctor said he is going to be alright," Ms. Jeon said, patting his back. 

Mingyu nodded. Shouldn't she be even more worried as a mother? He turned, glancing at the empty seat beside Wonwoo's brother. "Where is Mr. Jeon?" 

"Oh, he will be here very soon. He- he needed to check something first."

Mingyu hummed, not believing a word. But he was not in the mood to think about that asshole as a father right now. He continued to walking back and forth, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't get the horrible image of Wonwoo's accident out of his head. When he had noticed him stumbling, he had jumped out of his seat, hurrying towards the stage but he had been too late.

"Are you really alright, honey? You look awfully pale." Wonwoo's mother stepped towards him once again. "You look like you are about to cry."

"Shouldn't you be-" Mingyu hesitated, scratching his neck. "I am sorry. I am just really tense and worried right now."

Ms. Jeon nodded with a sigh. "It is okay. I know how much you like him."

Mingyu nodded. "Yeah, he-"

The doors to the ER opened and the doctor entered the waiting room. "Family Jeon?"

"Yes." Mingyu turned around, eyeing the doctor impatiently. "How is he?"

"Wonwoo is doing fine. It was just a blessur and fortunately, he didn't have inner bleedings. He needs to wear a cast on his arm for a few weeks though."

"Thank god," Ms. Jeon replied, placing a hand on her chest.

Mingyu almost started crying. He was so happy. The fear was subsiding slowly.

"He is already awake. He wants to see Mingyu?"

Ms. Jeon turned towards him with a smile. "That is always the first person he wants to see after everything."

Mingyu nodded. "I will go see him first then." He walked through the door, heart still trying to calm down after all the horrible things that had happened. As soon as he entered Wonwoo's room, he was surprised to see his friend on his feet, stumbling in his direction. "What the fuck are you doing? You need to-"

Wonwoo silenced him with his lips. The force of his kiss surprised Mingyu. He wrapped an arm around his friend, kissing him back. He knew Wonwoo needed to be in bed but he was too overwhelmed by the feeling of his lips that he couldn't push him away. He had missed him.

"I wanted to do this for days. I missed your lips," Wonwoo murmured after pulling away. 

"Hey, you are still under drugs and you really need to go back to bed. Come on," Mingyu mumbled worried, guiding his friend back and helped him to sit.

Wonwoo tugged on the corner of Mingyu's shirt, not letting go. A pout forming on his face. "Stay with me, please."

"I am not going anywhere, babe." Mingyu sat beside him, placing his hand gently on his friend's knee.

Wonwoo groaned, rubbing his eye. "I messed up the performance, didn't I?"

Mingyu scoffed. He knew ballet was important to his friend, but the latter's performance was the least of Mingyu's concerns right now. "You messed up my heart."

Wonwoo nudged his arm, then looked at him with a smile on his face. "I didn't want you to worry," he mumbled apologetically, grabbing Mingyu's hand to intertwine their fingers.

"It wasn't your fault. They didn't check the stage, so-" Mingyu sighed. "I will probably kill the one who is responsible for safety."

Wonwoo chuckled, squeezing his hand. "You won't. You are a firefighter, you don't hurt other people, remember?"

Mingyu sighed and turned his head, placing a soft kiss on Wonwoo's closed eyelid. "I don't. But I _will_ start hurting others if they let you get in danger."

"I know." Wonwoo raised their hands to his lips, pressing a slow kiss to Mingyu's knuckles. "Is my mom and my brother outside?"

Mingyu got sad because his friend wasn't even asking if his father had come, knowing that the latter didn't care. "Yes, of course, they are here. You want me to get them?" he asked, ready to stand up.

Wonwoo grabbed his wrist to hold him back. "No, not yet. You are actually the only one I want to see right now." He chuckled.

"What?"

"Did you call me babe earlier?"

Mingyu smirked. "I did. Do you hate it?"

Wonwoo snuggled against him, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I don't."

  
  


  
  


Mingyu was visiting Wonwoo as often as he could as the latter was at home, getting better quicker than expected. He even wanted to start dancing again after a week but Mingyu threatened to break up with him if he wouldn't rest more.

Not a lot of things changed in their relationship. Actually, the only new thing was that they would kiss and do stuff that couples do. 

They moved in together after awhile, enjoying each other's company to the fullest- even though they had very busy schedules. 

"Let me go."

Wonwoo whined. "I only saw you for one hour today."

Mingyu kissed his nose. "I know. But it is my shift. And I need to work. So, let me go."

Wonwoo kept his arms around Mingyu's waist. "We already live together and I still don't see you enough." He pouted.

Mingyu kissed his cheek. "Looks like we should go on vacation."

Wonwoo's expression changed. "Seriously?"

Mingyu laughed. "Yes. Seriously. But let me go for now, will you?"

Wonwoo pecked his lips before stepping away. "Go. I will try to find a nice place for vacation on the internet in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure it is not a satisfying end. But I needed to finish this. To be honest, the motivation to write got really low :( I need to force myself everytime. 
> 
> I hope the motivation will come back for other stories, but right now it looks like I need a break from writing :(

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited about this, so I hope you guys will like it. ❤
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/meanie_nim) | [curiouscat](https://t.co/oK2QRJc8sY?amp=1)


End file.
